El Cardinal del Norte
by phunky
Summary: Si alguien me hubiese dicho que un pequeño Cardinal de Norte llegaría a ser el motivo por el que la princesa de Hyrule se reuniría con su futuro guardián y protector, le habría dicho que era un demente. UA
1. Chapter 1

****(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻) ****

**El Cardinal del Norte**

**I**

¿Alguna vez has deseado vivir un cuento de hadas? ¿Crees en el "_vivieron felices para siempre_"? Je, creo que todo niño o niña alguna vez ha soñado con ser el protagonista de una de esas historias fantásticas que capturan nuestros corazones, y los llenan de pasión, romance y aventuras.

Pero, ese no es mi caso. El 'vivieron felices para siempre no existe'.

El camino del amor es largo y extenuante. Lleno de obstáculos. No es un jardín de rosas. Y aún si se tratará de un jardín de rosas…. éstas tienen espinas.

¿Crees que hablo por experiencia propia? No. No es así.

Siempre fui diferente y nunca desee ser protagonista de una de esas historias. Jamás. En mi vida la responsabilidad viene primero. No poseo el tiempo para interesarme en asuntos como esos. Pero no me tengas lástima. No me estoy quejando.

Mi vida es así, no me avergüenza y acepto mi responsabilidad. Para mí es un privilegio.

Solo he amado a _una _persona como si fuera mi _hija._ Es tanto mi amor… que quisiera preguntarte si tú…

¿Alguna vez has amado tanto a alguien, que deseas ver como todos y cada uno de sus sueños son cumplidos?

Ese ha sido mi único anhelo…

* * *

><p>. . .<p>

"¡Impa! Impa!" Una pequeña niña de diez años con unos enormes ojos azules corre con gran esfuerzo en un jardín. Cada paso se le dificulta. En sus manos sostiene algo con mucho cuidado. Era una tarde helada. Sus pies se hundían en la nieve.

"¿Qué sucede pequeña dama?" La mujer que responde al llamado no puede evitarlo. Sus ojos se enternecen al ver la escena. La chiquilla a quien afectuosamente ella llama _pequeña dama_, sostiene una peculiar ave en sus manos.

"Encontré este pajarito, se cayó de su nido" Compasión y ternura irradiaban de sus ojos. Por el cansancio la niña respiraba con dificultad.

Impa tenía la certeza de que si la niña seguía cultivando esas cualidades, llegaría a ser una bendición para su pueblo. Algo que llenaba su corazón de orgullo pero a la vez de preocupación. Su deseo era protegerla de todo peligro, pero dada a su posición, muchas cosas podrían salirse de las manos… Tal vez si guardaba a la niña en una caja de cristal y luego la escondía en la torre más alta…

¿No es tan irrazonable, o si?

"¡Impa! ¿Me estas escuchando?" La niña halo del brazo de la mujer de cabello plateado. Sus preocupaciones constantes por la seguridad de la jovencita, no fallaban en desconcentrarla.

Sonrío afectuosamente y se agacho para estar a la misma altura de la niña; mientras ajustaba su bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

"Disculpa, estaba pensando que necesitaremos una cajita pequeña y acogedora para este amiguito… podríamos colocar unos pedazos de tela, para que le de calor. También sería conveniente que este cerca de una chimenea. ¿Qué te parece pequeña dama?"

Los ojos de la niña parecían brillar. Una gran sonrisa ilumino su rostro. Asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza y salió corriendo a buscar los materiales para fabricar la casita para su nuevo amigo.

Así fue como pasaron los días y las semanas. El constante cuidado, atención y amor que la pequeña Zelda le profeso al ave le ayudo a recuperarse con prontitud.

Su padre y su actual guardiana –Impa- insistieron en que se quedará con el ave. Se trataba de un cardinal del norte. Poseía un peculiar y vibrante plumaje carmesí, alrededor de su pico le adornaba una máscara negra, que es una característica de los machos. Es una clase de ave que puede vivir perfectamente en compañía de hylianos y ser domesticado.

Hermoso es la palabra que mejor lo describía. Pero la pequeña insistía en dejarle libre. Al principio eso confundió al rey, porque todo niño por lo general desea tener una mascotita que le haga compañía ¿Y qué mejor mascota que un ave tan bonita?

"Quiero que sea libre y explore el mundo con esas alas que tanto hemos cuidado. Seguro encontrará una novia tan bonita como él"

Esa fue su explicación. Su respuesta lo dejo sorprendido. ¿Todo este tiempo, le preocupo más la libertad del ave que el tenerlo como mascota?

La gentileza de su corazón… algún día tocaría a otros.

Y así pasaron a una nueva etapa. A planear el día en que al cardinal se le dejaría en libertad. La princesa insistió en que se dejará en libertad a las afueras de Hyrule. ¿Por qué?

"He visto otras aves similares a él volar hacia esa dirección. Así le será más fácil encontrarse con los de su especie y encantar a una novia"

Su razonamiento infantil causo mucha gracia. Aún entre los animales, el 'amor' no se da con esa facilidad. Y siendo el ave un macho, tendría que literalmente esforzarse y luchar por encantar a una hembra. Lo más curioso, era que Zelda hablaba de eso como si fuese la cosa más natural del mundo…

En todo caso, al rey se le hizo imposible rehusar la petición de su hija. Comprendía lo difícil que podía ser para una pequeña de su edad vivir encerrada en un amurallado castillo. Rodeada todo el tiempo de adultos, tutores, guardias y responsabilidades.

¿Qué de malo habría en dejar por una vez, ceder ante esa pequeña petición?

Además al gobernante de Hyrule le pareció tierna la suplica. Y así fue como permitió que Impa y la pequeña dama se embarcaran en la inocente aventura.

….

* * *

><p>Pasaron por el mercado de Hyrule y la pequeña dama iba muy feliz. Las personas que les veían las saludaban y ofrecían sus respetos; ella en respuesta, les saludaba muy cordialmente deseándoles un buen día.<p>

Para esa época, Hyrule estaba gozando de una gran prosperidad y seguridad sin igual. A su padre el rey le complacía que su pequeña y única hija fuese tan espontanea y mantuviese un buen trato con las personas.

_"Eso la prepara para cuando tome su puesto y las personas la quieran como su princesa. ¿Qué clase de pueblo seria Hyrule si su propia gente no amara a su princesa?" _

Esas palabras solían salir a menudo de la boca del rey. Su objetivo no solo era guiar a su hija desde temprana edad a convertirse en una gobernante autentica; si no también ayudarla a nunca perder en el camino su identidad. Que jamás viera de menos a otros, aunque tuviese una posición más alta.

Para lograrlo, la compasión sería la clave.

Luego de caminar un buen tramo, Impa le pregunto a la pequeña Zelda si quería tomar un descanso pero ella se negó. No entendía porque tenía tanta prisa en dejarlo ir. La princesa iba silbando durante todo el camino y el ave parecía contestarle… Era un comportamiento un tanto peculiar. Como si de algún modo ambos hablaran un idioma que exclusivamente solo ellos conocían.

Finalmente, llegaron a un lugar que pareció ser el indicado para su liberación.

"¡Este lugar es el adecuado! ¡VUELA AMIGUITO!" Extendió sus manos para dejarlo ir pero el ave solo inclino su pequeña cabecita hacia la izquierda.

Zelda movió sus manos para animarlo a explorar, pero él no parecía entender. Entonces, se arrodilló y lo bajo. Justo cuando parecía que nuestro pequeño amigo se animaba a moverse a saltar de sus manos y explorar entre la nieve, se escucharon unos gritos y el chocar metálico de espadas aproximarse.

"¿No piensas darte por vencido?" Un joven alto de cabello liso y negro empuñando una espada apareció de entre medio de los arbustos. Su piel era casi igual de pálida como la nieve y eso producía un gran contraste con su pelo.

El muchacho le resulto muy familiar a Impa, pero ésta lograba ubicarlo de donde. El joven era seguido de un chiquillo de la misma edad de Zelda. A diferencia del primero, el segundo era rubio y su piel era bronceada. Sus ropas estaban mucho más sucias y rotas que la vestimenta del primero.

"¡Nu..nun…nunca!...solo dame cinco minutos de receso y te…te…tete…"

"¿tetete? Muchachito estúpido. ¿Qué clase de amenaza es TETETE?"

Pero el 'muchachito estúpido' se percato de la presencia de Impa y Zelda. Particularmente sus ojos se posaron en la princesa y la señalo con el dedo.

Para ambos niños el tiempo pareció eterno. Sentían algo pero no podían tan siquiera explicar. Era como si de repente, naciera un mundo que solo ellos dos podían habitar.

Nadie más.

_Solo Link y Zelda._

El primero en hablar de los dos, fue la niña. Le sonrió y le dijo simplemente: "¡Hola!"

Sin darse cuenta, la niña apretó suavemente al ave que tenía entre sus manos y la abrazó contra su pecho.

El muchacho de cabello negro inmediatamente tomo nota de la situación. Se acerco al rubio, se inclino y le susurro en la oreja: "Link. Hagas lo que hagas por favor no me avergüences. Estamos frente a la rea-"

"¡Eres tan linda!" Exclamo Link. Las palabras escaparon de sus labios con la misma rapidez que estas viajaron por su mente.

Impa sintió que se iba de espaldas. El chico de cabello negro le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza a Link. Se lo merecía. ¿La princesa de Hyrule le dice hola y esa es la respuesta que obtiene? ¡Por algo así podrían ahorcarlo!

"¡No te la pases de fresco, Link!"

Una risa tímida escapo de los labios de la niña.

"G-g-Gracias… Estoy segura que llegarás a ser un gran caballero"

"¿Escuche bien? ¿La princesa está dándole un cumplido a Link?" El hombre alto y pálido apoyo su codo sobre la cabeza de Link "Sabe majestad, yo le estaba propinando una paliza antes que usted apareciera"

Link colocó su espada en su funda y se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza.

"Disculpe el atrevimiento, pero es evidente que este muchacho no ha recibido clases de etiqueta. ¡Solo mírelo! ¿Rascarse en público? Link, tsk tsk. Eso de mala educación" Ahora el muchacho hundió su codo sobre la cabeza de Link, produciéndole un dolor quemante.

"¡Ouch! ¡Ouch! ¡Ouch!"

"Ruego que lo disculpen. Obviamente tengo mucho trabajo para pulir sus errrr aptitudes. Ya sabe cómo pueden ser los chiquillos en esta edad" Dijo el muchacho de cabello negro mientras ofrecía una reverencia.

"Arden, Tengo once años no soy un chiquillo" Link le dio un puntapié y una batalla se desarrolló.

Zelda no paraba de reír al verlos… y sí, la escena era muy graciosa. Cuando finalmente Arden y Link terminaron su pequeño encuentro, continuaron las introducciones.

Lamentablemente para los más jóvenes empezó a oscurecer e Impa le informo Zelda que era hora de partir. El pequeño cardinal del norte no mostraba indicios de querer separarse de la pequeña dama.

Y pensar que por _**él **_se habían embarcado en el pequeño viaje.

"Volveremos mañana, si te parece bien" Le sugirió Impa a la princesa.

"Por favor Zelda, permíteme escoltarte hasta el castillo. Este lugar puede ser un poco engañoso de noche"

"Estaría encantada Link. Quizá… podrías contarme más acerca de ti en el camino" La princesa hizo un gesto indicándole a Link que la acompañara y él no tardo en estar a su lado.

"Se han hecho amigos rápidamente" murmuro Arden al acercarse a Impa. Todo estaba pasando tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de responder. La princesa no tenía amigos tanto dentro como fuera del castillo.

"En verdad le pido disculpas"

Impa solo suspiro.

"No pasa nada. Por lo que veo tú y Link están entrenando para convertirse en caballeros. El que él se ofrezca a escoltar a una dama es un buen indicio. Pero…"

"No se preocupe Señora Impa. Link siente respeto por su alteza. Después de todo ella ha sido la primer persona en decirle con tanta confianza que sus sueños pueden hacerse realidad"

Sus palabras hicieron que Impa bajara su guardia. Solo un poco. Ni Arden ni Link irradiaban malas intenciones, y si en algo la mujer sheikah estaba especializada era en detectar **eso**. Además, recordó que solo se trataba de un _simple muchachito_.

Todo muchachito necesita que le digan que será bueno para algo. Por su autoestima.

A Impa le pareció curioso como algo tan pequeño como lo era el ave, fuese de manera directa o indirecta el responsable de conducir a Zelda hacia su primer amigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> ¡Muy bien! Esta es mi historia debut ¡Ufff! Me estuve quebrando la cabeza y sinceramente espero sea de su agrado. Hice algunas modificaciones con respecto a la primera versión de éste capítulo, porque en aquel entonces yo era tan novata que ni sabia como usar el editor que tiene JAJAAJAJAJAA… *se esconde debajo de una mesa* U.u

Bueno, también cambie la perspectiva. Antes era en primera persona (punto de vista de Impa) pero como los demás capítulos decidí escribirlos en tercera persona, me pareció más lógico cambiar la narrativa del primer capítulo.

Obviamente como este es el inicio trate de irme al grano lo más posible. Lo primero que hizo mi amigo emplumado fue reunir a Link y Zelda indirectamente… ¿o quizá ya lo tenía planeado? Dunn duun dun. No sé.

**Disclaimer: The legend of Zelda y sus personajes son propiedad de Nintendo®.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻****)**

**II**

**Notas del Autor**: Muchas gracias a todas esas lindas personitas que se han tomado el tiempo de escribir sus comentarios. Se los agradezco de todo corazón. El primer capítulo como notaron, fue una breve introducción de los dos personajes centrales de esta historia. El papel que jugará el ave ira siendo revelado paulatinamente así como parte de la trama.

Mi objetivo es crear una atmosfera, que los personajes sean creíbles y darles la personalidad que he percibido en los juegos.

…

* * *

><p>El frio que acompañaba la noche parecía no afectar al joven espadachín, pero sí a la princesa. Él por timidez no se decidía a ofrecerle su capa. Pero siendo Link tan observador, pronto noto que el mentón de la linda niña que caminaba a su lado, estaba temblando al igual que todo su cuerpo.<p>

Así fue como la timidez se desvaneció. ¿La capa estaba sucia? Qué más da. Al menos le ofrecería calor, que era lo más importante.

_Espero no apeste a sudor. ¿Me bañe ayer? Se preguntaba mentalmente. _

Ella acepto su capa, susurrando las gracias con una voz tan suave que Link por un momento pensó que había imaginado que sus labios se movieron.

Link jamás se había sentido tan feliz. Útil. Necesitado por alguien. Al fin una persona valoraba un gesto de amabilidad. No como ese petulante de Arden…

Zelda era nada más y nada menos que la jovencita más_ preciosa_ que sus ojos habían visto. Al pensar en ello, se dio cuenta como su rostro se calentaba, una sensación nueva… ¿De qué se podría tratar?

"Soy muy joven para pensar en esas cosas" Se dijo así mismo, tratando de sacudirse esas ideas y sin darse cuenta que lo que pensó lo había dicho en voz alta.

"¿Pensar en que cosas, Link?" Inquirió Zelda mientras se ajustaba la capa que él le había prestado. Azul con azul chocó. El no pudo sostenerle la mirada y la desvió a las delicadas manos de la princesa. Manos que ofrecían protección y calor a la peculiar ave carmesí.

Link no pudo más que rascarse la cabeza –algo que siempre hacia al sentirse nervioso- La reacción no paso desapercibida a los ojos de Zelda.

"N-n…no es nada, Zelda" La mirada de Link continuo bajando hasta fijarse en sus propias botas y como éstas se hundían en la nieve. Ella solo soltó una pequeña risa y no le cuestionó más. _Definitivamente Link es una de las personas más interesantes que he conocido,_ pensó la princesa.

"Me agradas mucho Link. Cuando lleguemos a casa ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?"

Link dejo de ver sus aburridas botas y viéndola a los ojos, le dijo: "No. No me gustaría…"

Inmediatamente la expresión de alegría de Zelda se torno en una de extrañeza, por eso antes que ella preguntara, él continuo diciendo: "Estaría encantado de pasar más tiempo contigo ¡Muchas gracias por la invitación!" Y así él le ofreció una reverencia cómica y exagerada.

"¡Eres un bandido!" En forma de juego ella le dio un pequeño empujón con su hombro. Link sonrió ampliamente y se rasco la cabeza. De nuevo.

"Link. ¿Me permites ver tu espada?" Por un momento ambos niños se olvidaron que tenían la compañía de Impa y Arden.

"Claro, señora Impa"

Link le entregó su espada y ella retrocedió. Otorgándole así a los más jovencitos espacio para que pudiesen continuar con su conversación; y así ella podría seguir con el cuestionario –mejor dicho, interrogatorio- que había iniciado con Arden.

Él le explicó que solo eran viajeros. Ofrecían presentaciones cómicas en las plazas públicas de los pueblos y así era como se ganaban la vida.

"¿Y qué era todo ese alboroto? Si me preguntas a mí, ustedes no parecían ensayar su próxima rutina"

Él en respuesta, solo pudo murmurar algo que Impa no entendió y eso no le gusto. La sheikah odia a todo aquel que hable entre dientes.

"Mi Señora, las espadas las utilizamos meramente como protección personal. Debemos estar preparados para lo ini.. inin…inmagin…inigabilmable. Argh! demaginable"

Impa levanto una ceja en asombro. Ambos muchachos no eran del todo cultos. Uno se rasca la cabeza constantemente y el otro tiene problemas de habla. ¡Esplendido! Simplemente esplendido pensó Impa.

"Dicho más sencillo, queremos estar listo para ni lo que nos imaginamos" Arden se dio unos golpecitos en el pecho y sonrió triunfantemente. Se sentía un genio al salir de esa penosa situación. Pero la alegría le duro poco.

"Me decías que ustedes son de Catalia ¿No es verdad?"

"¡Así es!"

"Catalia. Al norte de Hyrule, quienes una vez fueron vecinos de la villa Ordon ¿Y esperas que me trague el cuento que tú y Link son _simples_ bufones viajeros? A menos que ganes quinientas rupias diarias, no podrían darse el lujo de viajar tanto con _simples_ actuaciones en plazas. Además que de donde vienen ustedes no es precisamente una aldea que tenga la fama de ser cuna de comediantes" El tono de voz de Impa era acusador.

Arden trago un poco de saliva y disimulo su nerviosismo lo mejor que pudo.

"Disculpe pero eso lo resiento. Somos todo menos _simples_"

El joven de cabellos oscuros empezaba a irritarse. Todas las mujeres lo tildaban de ser un hombre complicado y misterioso. Eso era música para sus oídos y alimentaba su enorme ego. Pero ahora ¿Una mujer tiene el atrevimiento de llamarlo simplón? Oh, no. Eso sí que no.

Impa y sus preguntas… De donde él venía lo único que les preocupaba a las mujeres era conseguir un marido. ¿No podía ser ella igual y dejarse de tantos comentarios y preguntas?

"Muchacho" Impa se detuvo abruptamente y en un movimiento veloz tumbó a Arden al suelo. Usando la espada de Link para presionar peligrosamente su cuello. "OUCH, oiga, oiga. ¡Nosotros solo estamos escoltándolas! ¡Como caballeros! No se ponga ruda"

"¡Impa! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" Zelda y Link se detuvieron al escuchar caer el cuerpo de Arden con fuerza al suelo. Link se quedo inmóvil, calculando fríamente como actuar ante esta situación. No quitando los ojos de su espada, que amenazaba la vida de Arden.

La mujer sheikah solamente sonrió y se levantó. Arden se quedo tendido en el suelo unos momentos y se reincorporo a la vez que se sobaba la espalda, ya que el impacto fue doloroso.

"Disculpa pequeña dama, solamente estaba confirmando algo. Arden, Link lo que diré, solo lo diré una vez"

Zelda se apresuro a examinar a Arden, para corroborar que Impa no le hubiese hecho ningún daño pero no pudo. Impa la detuvo.

"¿Se puede saber de qué estás hablando?" Link también se acerco, prestando mucha atención a la manera en que Impa manipulaba su espada. Como toda una experta.

"Existe una ley contra el uso de espadas en toda la tierra de Hyrule" Impa fijo su vista en Arden y continuo "La única forma de poseer una legalmente, es si perteneces a la guardia real. _Simples _comediantes no pueden poseer esta clase de espadas..."

Ahora la mujer sheikah le mostro triunfantemente a Arden que no solo tenía la espada de Link en sus manos; si no también la de él. Luego de exhibirlas, las tiro al suelo.

Impa notó como la palabra _**simple**_ afectaba a Arden. Sabía que sí el muchacho perdía los estribos, soltaría la verdad más rápidamente y podrían zanjar la situación. Su objetivo era infundirles miedo. El miedo siempre funciona con las mentes simples.

"Usted en verdad es buena. Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando le quito la espada… ¡Definitivamente tiene que enseñarme cómo hacerlo!"

Impa sin inmutarse por los elogios sinceros de Link, continúo la lección verbal.

"Encontrar a dos muchachitos en medio de un bosque empuñando espadas que dicen provenir de una aldea que dejo de existir hace muchísimo tiempo atrás es como llevar un rotulo de sospechoso tatuado en la frente y es algo que debo reportar a Su Majestad, el rey. Lo que ustedes han cometido es un crimen. Las espadas, _todas_ las espadas, deberían ser destruidas. Nada bueno sale de ellas, solo dolor, sangre y muerte"

"Impa! ¿Estás bromeando? Ellos no representan ningún peligro… ¿Verdad, Link?"

Lentamente la princesa volteo a ver a su nuevo amigo y al observar la manera en que Link observaba a Impa, se notaba que se sentía muy molesto. Sus manos temblaban y estaban hechas puño.

"¿Link…?"

"Demando mis respuestas. ¡Ahora!"

El tono de voz de Impa provoco escalofríos en la jovencita. ¿Podría ser capaz de enviar a Link a la cárcel? El y Arden solo estaban practicando inofensivamente. Había visto como los guardias se producían mayor daño durante sus entrenamientos, que lo que Link y Arden habían hecho. En ningún momento representaron una amenaza para nadie. Ni para ellos mismos.

Fue entonces, en ese justo momento que un _**silencio**_ envolvió a Zelda. Ella veía como los labios de Impa se movían pero no escuchaba ni una palabra salir de ellos. Veía Como su rostro emanaba peligro. Intento responderle, pedirle que se calmara pero para su sorpresa tampoco escucho su propia voz.

El pequeño cardinal se poso sobre su hombro y luego la princesa sintió que alguien tomaba dulcemente de su mano. Era Link, quien le indico que retrocedieran.

"Tendrá sus respuestas, mi Señora Impa… las tendrá, pero por el momento…" El joven de cabellera negra se quito su capa y la dejo caer al suelo.

"Mi consejo es que si trae armas las saque". Al quitarse la capa, reveló que la espada no era la única arma que cargaba. En su espalda cargaba con un arco y flechas.

Impa se maldijo así misma por su descuido.

"También le aconsejo que se mueva seis pasos a su izquierda"

Arden apunto en dirección de la mujer sheikah y antes de que ella pudiese moverse, él cambió de dirección el arco y soltó la flecha que aterrizo justo en medio de los ojos de un monstruo que estaba escondido en unas ramas de un árbol, precisamente arriba de Impa.

El cuerpo sin vida aterrizo sobre la nieva y se desvaneció en un extraño humo morado oscuro.

La princesa quien todavía no recuperaba su voz, apretó la mano de Link.

"¿Pero qué…?"

"Le dije que tendría sus respuestas. ¡Link! ¡Hazte cargo de la niña!" Ordeno Arden.

Ágilmente saco otra flecha y la soltó dando justo en el pecho de otro monstruo, quien como el primero se desvaneció en una tela de humo. En cuestión de segundos, cinco más se aproximaban a ellos. Uno traía una corneta y antes que pudiera tocarla Arden le dio un flechazo y el monstruo se desintegro se desvaneció igual que los anteriores.

"Será mejor que nos demos prisa" Arden tomo su espada y luego la de Link y se la entrego

"¿Estamos lejos del castillo, señora Impa?"

Solo le tomo unos momentos recobrarse del asombro y les indico el camino. "No. Síganme"

La sheikah se apresuro a cargar a la pequeña dama en sus brazos y noto como ella se rehusaba a dejar ir la mano de Link.

"Tranquila" le susurro al oído "Todo va a estar bien" No del todo convencida, la princesa soltó la mano de Link.

El ave ahora se poso en el hombro del muchachito y huyeron del lugar. La adrenalina estaba al máximo. Todos tenían la sensación de que si se detenían algo terrible ocurriría. Pero nada malo sucedió. Lograron llegar justo a tiempo, antes de que los guardias elevaran el puente.

Los temibles monstruos aparentemente optaron por no seguirlos. Y de haberse tardado más… no querían imaginar que pudiese haber sucedido.

"Señora Impa ¿Qué ocurre?" Los guardias de turno notaban la conmoción en el grupo. "¿Se encuentran bien?"

"Solo me doble el tobillo, no es nada serio…" Zelda por fin había recuperado su voz. El pánico que una vez sintió se había desvanecido "Es…es por eso que Impa me está cargando. Y estos caballeros se tomaron la molestia de acompañarnos hasta aquí".

"¡Fiiiuuuu! ¡Qué gran casona la que posees!" Los guardias observaron a Arden. El pobre chico realmente no se ubicaba ¿O sí?

"Gracias por escoltarlas hasta acá muchachitos pero pueden marcharse. Podrán encontrar hospedaje en alguna posada"

"Ellos son mis invitados" Todos voltearon a ver a Zelda. "Se quedaran en el castillo" Los guardias decidieron no hacer preguntas e hicieron una reverencia.

"Entendido, princesa. Como usted ordene"

Impa se acerco a Arden y le dio las gracias, si no hubiese sido por sus magníficos reflejos no estarían entrando al castillo.

"¿Dónde están tus armas?"

"Escondidas por allí. Usted dijo que estábamos violando la ley o algo así. Je, nadie me regañaba desde que tenía nueve años... qué tiempos aquello. ¿Por cierto nos servirán la comida en el castillo? Es que me muero de hambre"

"Arden"

"Siento que podría comerme un goblin" Dijo mientras se acariciaba la panza.

"¿Un goblin? Arden eres un asqueroso. Son más sabrosos los octorok" Respondió Link.

"Arden…"

"Tu bien sabes que soy alérgico a esas cosas. Me como uno y mis labios sensuales se hinchan. Muchacho estúpido"

"¡Arden!" Todos se asustaron y pusieron atención a lo que Impa tenía que decir.

"Muchacho. Por el momento, confiare en ti. Pero eso no significa que puedes olvidar que me debes unas respuestas. Lo más pronto, mejor. No quiero mencionar nada de esto a los guardias sin antes hablar con el Rey. Pero hay algo…"

"Todo a su tiempo, señora Impa. Pero tenga consideración con la princesa y Link. Esos monstruos les darán pesadillas… y no sé si la princesa tendrá este problema pero Link a veces moja la cama" Aunque lo último lo dijo en voz baja, Link alcanzó a escucharlo.

"¡OYE! ¡ESO SE SUPONE QUE ES UN SECRETO!" Link se abalanzo contra Arden tumbándolo y para su mala suerte, se golpeo justo en el lugar que Impa lo lastimo la vez que ella lo tiro al suelo. Zelda volvió a sonreír. En el poco tiempo que había estado junto a Link había experimentado una amplia variedad de emociones. Al recordar como él tomo su mano se sonrojo.

El pequeño cardinal se unió a la pelea de Link y Arden. Este le daba picotazos en la cara al chico más alto.

"¡Oye pequeño pajarito! ¡Esto no es contigo!"

Definitivamente, era una maravilla estar de vuelta en casa junto a ellos sanos y salvos. Era una maravilla haber conocido a Link.

Poco sabia el grupo que el Rey los observaba desde una ventana. Soltando un suspiro y chasqueando los dedos, les dio indicaciones a unos sirvientes.

"Esta será una noche larga…"

Y una de las más difíciles de olvidar en toda su vida.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero les haya gustado. Y no sé ustedes pero estoy muy feliz por el próximo juego de Zelda Skyward sword. Ando huyendo de "spoilers". APRESURATE NOVIEMBRE! Jajaaja en fin. Que tengan un lindo día.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

******(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻)******

**Notas del Autor:** Nuevamente, gracias por sus reviews. Mil disculpas por no actualizar en un buen tiempo… se arruino mi laptop y otras cosillas más… Además que me envicie jugando Skyward Sword.

Hablando de Skyward Sword (que juegazo) mencionaré algunos detalles menores en esta historia. **Pero No Son Spoilers.**

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

"Leyendas ¿Realmente se podría confiar en ellas?"

Una figura elegante que camina entre las sombras, le pregunta a su acompañante, una criatura de color azul, su aspecto es repugnante. El primero anda desarmado; mientras que el segundo carga un mazo y viste unos extraños calzoncillos de piel de leopardo.

"Deja que te explique Boko, los hylianos son una patética raza que se resiste a desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y se apegan a esas leyendas. Es tanto su… su… hmmm como decírtelo en palabras que entiendas. No te ofendas, pero debes reconocer que eres bastante idiota"

El Bokoblin observa con fijeza a su amo, esperando con ansias a que continúe su explicación y hace a un lado el insulto recibido. Si algo había aprendido es que a su _Señor_ le encanta alardear de sus conocimientos, y si percibía el más pequeño grado de falta de interés, simplemente mataba sin remordimiento alguno.

Al Señor Ghirahim le encanta ser el centro de atención.

"No sé si llamarle fe. Yo lo llamaría estupidez. Es ridículo tener que creer en algo para poder vivir ¡Pero así son ellos! ¡Creen ciegamente en lo que esas leyendas enseñan! ¿Sabes?" Puso un brazo sobre el hombro del Bokoblin y tragó saliva para continuar con la plática "Todo Hyliano las conoce desde pequeño. Se hablan de ellas en las plazas públicas, escuelas, bares… en todas partes"

La criatura azul emitió un sonido de burla y su Señor alzo una ceja. "Me alegra que alguien entienda mi indignación ¡Pero basta de conversaciones triviales! Por más ridículas que sean esas leyendas algunos aspectos son una realidad".

En su caminata que parecía ser sin rumbo, llegaron a un lago que estaba parcialmente congelado gracias al invierno. Quedaban pocos días y en nada la primavera se haría presente.

"Siete sabios… portal del tiempo… espada maestra… Héroe y Doncella… Cataclismo… Poder, Sabiduría y Coraje… Todo es muy real. No son cuentecillos de hadas"

El Bokoblin intento retroceder, un aura oscura y siniestra empezó a rodear a su amo y eso le producía un gran temor. La situación estaba por tornarse todavía más tétrica.

"Hace mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo atrás mi amo, el gran Heraldo de la muerte fue encarcelado sin piedad y yo junto a él… pero por razones que desconozco…"

Ghirahim quito unos flecos de su plateada cabellera de su rostro y con un gesto dramático alzo su vista al cielo.

"Heme aquí. Sin mi amo… ¿Tienes idea de cómo me hace sentir eso, Boko?"

El monstruo azulito solo movió su anormal y desproporcional cabeza de lado a lado en señal de negación.

"Exacto. Yo tampoco lo sé. Soy un arma que vive para matar. Que vive para su amo. Sin amo ¿Quién soy? No lo sé. Por mucho tiempo he estado buscando a mi amo y nada. He observado este mundo, he ido aprendiendo de sus estúpidas costumbres porque admitámoslo… podrían ser de alguna utilidad"

Dejo ir un suspiro de ¿Tristeza? Nadie lo sabe. Ghirahim se encogió de hombros y continuo: "Pero de nada vale llorar por la leche derramada. Sean cuales sean las razones, hay algo que estoy seguro. Éste ciclo de odio jamás va a terminar. Si yo existo, el _héroe_ y aquella hermosa _doncella _de cabellos dorados seguramente existen en esta época… en esta realidad… en este lugar… ¿Tienes alguna información sobre ellos, Bokito?"

La criatura asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza. Una gran sonrisa se dibujo en el pálido rostro de Ghirahim.

"Haces que mi corazón se llene de alegría. Pero ten presente que si me mientes te voy a quemar junto con tus asquerosos calzoncillos" Sonrió siniestramente.

El Bokoblin soltó un ligero gemido de temor. Aunque su amo tenía una apariencia particularmente afeminada, no era más que eso. Apariencia.

Él era la misma esencia de la maldad.

* * *

><p>El frio que acompaño la noche era algo a lo que Arden y Link estaban muy acostumbrados. Pero a lo que definitivamente no estaban acostumbrados era a las atenciones que recibían por los sirvientes del Castillo. La joven princesa inmediatamente pidió que les dieran nuevas ropas a sus invitados y se excuso.<p>

"Quiero avisar a su Majestad de sus valientes actos, siéntanse como en casa por favor"

Fue toda la explicación que les ofreció y luego desapareció junto con Impa.

Link había escuchado muchas historias en sus viajes, sobre cómo actúa la realeza, las normas de etiqueta tan elevadas que siempre empleaban, la altanería y prepotencia que siempre están presentes en su comportamiento. Zelda siendo de la realeza, era diametralmente lo opuesto.

Pero ¿Seria su Padre igual? El hecho de pensar que estaría frente al rey de Hyrule lo aterrorizaba más que pelear con cinco darknuts.

Arden por el contrario se sentía de lo más relajado. Observaba con interés los finos acabados del palacio y su arquitectura. No podía dejar de admirar tanto esplendor. Siempre había sido un aficionado del arte. Le maravillaba lo que una persona podía moldear con sus manos. Como a diferencia suya; alguien podía diseñar hogares cálidos para las personas… en vez de derramar sangre.

Sangre.

Su mente le hizo recordar el pequeño encuentro en el bosque. Esas criaturas eran un aviso de que algo más grande estaba por venir. El hecho de haber encontrado a la joven princesa no era ninguna coincidencia.

Frente a él tenía la misión más importante.

Su maestro le dijo que no dudara de hablar con la verdad. Pero ¿Y si eso no era suficiente? Sus preocupaciones aumentaban hasta que Link con su caminar nervioso lo obligo volver a la realidad.

"¿Pretendes hacer un agujero de tanto caminar o qué?"

"Shhh.. Estoy pensando en cómo saludar a su Majestad…"

"Si mi memoria no me falla, hace unos días te expresabas muy mal de todo lo que tuviese que ver con la realeza ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Una conversación de diez minutos con la princesa?"

Las orejas de Link se enrojecieron al igual que sus mejillas.

"Cla..Cla…Cla….claro que sí" El jovencito cayo rendido en señal de derrota y se sentó en el suelo. "

Sé que te vas a reír de mí pero, siento que la conozco desde hace mucho tiempo. Lo sé, lo sé… no tengo quizá ni una hora de haberla visto por primera vez en mi vida, pero así es como me siento…"

Las piezas del rompecabezas empezaban a caer en su lugar. Conforme Arden conocía más a Link sus dudas se despejaban. Una avalancha de emociones le cayó encima. Por un lado sentía paz pero por otra preocupación.

Link no tenía idea de que este pequeño evento que le causaba felicidad, _sería el detonante_ de muchos más que eventualmente podrían convertirse en una responsabilidad pesada.

Pero tal como **Sahasrahla **le explicó, Link no es un joven como los demás, porque posee un espíritu de clase inquebrantable.

"Tranquilo muchacho. Todo va a salir bien… y te creo. Estar en compañía de Zelda transmite paz y felicidad" Coloco su mano sobre el cabello de Link y en un gesto afectuoso lo despeino.

"Pues no la trates con tanta familiaridad ¿Qué acaso te gusta o qué?" Link empujo la mano de Arden e inmediatamente se puso de pie. Arden a su vez, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para molestar a su joven aprendiz.

"Esta bastante joven para mí, pero sé que si espero unos años se convertirá en una de las mujeres más hermosas en todo Hyrule. ¡Imagínate! ¡Podría vivir mi propio cuento de hadas!"

"¡Sobre mi cadáver!"

La pequeña batalla entre ambos fue interrumpida por unos tímidos golpes a la puerta de la habitación en que se encontraban. Una sirvienta la abrió y les informo que habían sido invitados a la mesa para cenar junto con la princesa. Luego un caballero real se presento e informo a Arden que el rey deseaba hablar con él inmediatamente.

Para sorpresa de Link, la misma princesa fue por él para guiarlo al comedor. Arden por su parte fue conducido a una de las torres más altas para encontrarse con el rey.

"Vamos Link, seguro debes tener muchísima hambre"

Zelda tomó la mano de Link entre las suyas y empezó a caminar. El no puso ninguna resistencia y se dejo llevar. Impa solo cubrió su rostro con su mano, las sirvientas se rieron ante la dulce escena.

Lo cierto es que no era habitual ver a la jovencita comportarse de ese modo.

* * *

><p>Arden caminaba confiado entre los pasillos del palacio. Muchas pinturas llamaron su atención, pero no tenía tiempo para detenerse a admirarlas. Una y otra vez se repetía las mismas palabras: "Concéntrate. El momento crucial de tu misión ha llegado, y todo parece desarrollarse de manera sencilla" Se repetía así mismo.<p>

_"Sahasrahla me preparó para éste momento. Estoy listo. Puedo hacerlo. No debo olvidar mis modales" _

Gotas de sudor se formaron en su frente, por un momento pensó que se iba a desmayar_. _Sentía que el corazón lo tenía en la garganta y las manos le temblaban.

"Espere aquí por favor, su Majestad bajará y lo conducirá a otro lugar para que puedan hablar sin interrupciones" Le indicaron los guardias.

Luego de esperar lo que era una eternidad, el rey apareció.

"Hermano Arden, Bienvenido… Te pido perdones el retraso" El rey aclaro su garganta y con un gesto le indico al muchacho que lo siguiera.

"No…no no, no para nada. No tiene porque disculparse Majestad" Respondió mientras hacia una reverencia.

"Comprendo que has hecho un largo viaje hasta aquí, he ordenado a los sirvientes que nos preparen algo de comer en una sala especial"

"Agradezco su consideración, Majestad"

"No es nada hermano mio. ¿Y Sahasrahla se encuentra bien?" El rey volteó a ver a Arden y éste noto, que los ojos del rey estaban acompañados de unas enormes ojeras que lo hacían ver mucho más viejo de lo que realmente era.

"El maestro se encuentra bien… Aunque está muy preocupado por el futuro. Algo grande se avecina y yo he sido envía-"

"Shhhh" el rey le indico a Arden que se callara. "Actualmente Hyrule vive una época de prosperidad, pero el que tú aparezcas es una señal de la que hablaremos en la sala que nos espera. No sabemos dónde pueden haber oídos indeseables ¿O si Hermano Arden?"

"Perdón, por mi imprudencia Majestad"

Un silencio incomodo no tardo en hacerse presente durante el trayecto, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la habitación señalada por el rey. La mesa ya estaba servida y procedieron a sentarse.

"Su majestad, no pretendo andar con rodeos. Las noticias que debo darle no serán del todo placenteras"

"Entiendo que prolongar lo inevitable no beneficiará a nadie…"

El rey tenía una postura de hombre derrotado. Tomo una copa de vino y bebió de ella. El chico de cabellos oscuros se sentía un poco confundido ¿Sería posible que el rey ya conocía el motivo exacto de su presencia en el castillo? Y de ser así ¿Cuánto sabia?

"Sahasrahla ¿Ha sido bueno contigo?"

Arden solo pudo sonreír, tomó un pedazo de pan y le dio un gran mordisco. Respondiendo con la boca llena dijo "No, no ha sido bueno conmigo. Ha sido el mejor" El muchacho no pretendía sonar altanero, pero el anciano era la única familia que conocía.

"Me alegro… y… ¿Encontraron tan pronto al chico?"

"Sí, su Majestad"

El rey colocó la copa sobre la mesa y sus facciones se relajaron "Un joven de espíritu inquebrantable. Aquel que protegerá de mi hija. ¿Es confiable ese chico?"

"No puedo mentirle su Majestad. A veces es un poco flojo, dormilón… me atrevería a decir que es demasiado blando aun con los enemigos" Ahora tomo una pierna de gallina y le clavo los dientes "Pero aprende rápido. Muchas técnicas y ataques los domino con solo verlos. Es un genio de la espada"

"Genio o no… eso no basta ¿Sabe la diferencia entre arriesgarse y tener coraje?" Ahora el rey reclino sus codos sobre la mesa y apoyo su mentón sobre sus puños.

"Estamos… trabajando en ello" El muchacho sabía que no podía mentirle a su rey. Sahasrahla mismo le había enseñado que las mentiras nunca te sacan de problemas.

"Majestad, deberá reforzar la seguridad del castillo. Camino acá nos encontramos con unos seres que nos atacaron y…"

"Un nuevo ciclo va a empezar. Me parece extraño… Zelda es tan joven..."

"Estará en las mejores manos Mi Señor"

"Sí… pero me temo que no estaré con ella cuando más me necesite. Algún día Arden, tendrás tu familia, hijos. Algún día entenderás lo maravilloso que puede ser tener a alguien que dependa de ti"

El rey dijo esas palabras con una intensidad que conmovió muchísimo a Arden, y le hizo darse cuenta que su majestad conocía el porqué, de su presencia en el castillo. Por una parte le alegraba saber que, quien gobernaba era alguien igual a cualquier otro hombre. Pero no dejaba de sentirse culpable por lo que inevitablemente iba a suceder.

"Créame que… si existiera una manera de cambiar las cosas, lo haría…"

El rey sonrió tristemente ante las palabras del muchacho. "No es culpa de nadie. Cuando se ama a alguien, siempre se percibe a esa persona como la más especial del mundo. Zelda en lo particular, es de las criaturas más especiales que existen… Pero hoy, por primera vez… Desearía que ella no fuera especial…Daria lo que fuera por ser un granjero… por ser un pescador… cualquier otra cosa menos un rey que está a punto de ser separado de su hija"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nota:<strong> Bueno. Ya se va dando más forma a esta historia. Aclarando que no está basada en un juego en particular y opte por usar personajes de juegos pasados. El único OC que usaré hasta ahora creo que será solamente Arden._

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Notas del Autor:** En este capítulo se dará explicación a la trama central y para quienes evaden spoilers de Skyward Sword pueden leer tranquilos. No los hay.

* * *

><p><strong>IV<strong>

El castillo se encontraba en total silencio. Después del animado banquete que Link y Zelda tuvieron, se quedaron conversando hasta muy entrada la noche. Impa tuvo que separarlos y mandar a cada uno a dormir.

Cualquiera diría que se conocían de toda la vida. Los niños obedecieron un tanto renuentes. Zelda quería seguir escuchando más de las aventuras de Link pero finalmente hizo caso.

Él se sentía muy feliz de haber entablado una nueva amistad. No paraba de hablar de ello con Arden, quien lo escucho con atención hasta que se quedo dormido.

En esa noche, el cielo estaba completamente lleno de estrellas. Solo se escuchaban los grillos cantando y nada más. Entre todo ese silencio, nadie tenía idea de que una reunión de la que dependía el futuro de Link y Zelda, estaba efectuándose.

Finalizada la conversación con Arden, el rey ahora tenía un panorama más claro. Se debía tomar acción lo más pronto posible.

El monarca se encontraba en una habitación que era iluminada por tres tipos diferentes de llamas. Una roja, una azul y una verde. La habitación era especial, en el centro estaba una mesa redonda y en ella se encontraban cuatro figuras que representaban las esencias básicas de la vida. Estas eran el bosque, fuego, agua y espíritu.

Las figuras etéreas eran conocidas como sabios. No poseían cuerpos ni género y tenían a su cargo la tarea de dar instrucciones y guía a la familia real de Hyrule.

"Que corto ha sido el tiempo de prosperidad para Hyrule" Se lamento el sabio del bosque.

"Pero las diosas nos han sonreído, el héroe y la doncella se encontraron el uno al otro más pronto de lo esperado" Razono el sabio del agua.

El rey escuchaba la conversación. Quería gritar que eso no tenía nada de ventajoso. Maldecir el destino que perseguía la vida de su hija.

"Gustaf" El sabio del espíritu noto la apatía del rey "Comprendemos que esto también es duro para ti, pero deberás confiar. Arden es el enviado de nuestro hermano Sahasrahla" El rey cerró los ojos y rogo a los cielos por paciencia.

"¿Están seguros que ésta es la única opción?" Se atrevió a preguntar.

"Sí. Será necesario que los preparativos para su partida se realicen de inmediato. Fuerzas malignas están despertando en todos lados y no sabemos cuándo podrían atacar"

"Majestad, sabios" Impa quien también estaba presente en la reunión, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la mesa. En señal de respeto se reclino en una rodilla "Ruego disculpen mi atrevimiento pero la princesa podrá estar más segura en el castillo que en cualquier otra parte. Ella es _feliz _aquí" La última frase parecía más un susurro para si misma.

Se le hacía difícil creer que los eventos profetizados desde hacía tanto tiempo atrás, se estuviesen desarrollando frente a sus ojos.

Los sabios comprendían que el amor muchas veces podía nublar a la razón. El sabio del bosque opto por contestar las inquietudes de la mujer "Mi querida Impa. Tu gente siempre han sido los mejores y más dignos aliados de la familia real"

"Leyendas que han pasado de generación a generación, algunas relatan de una joven que al lado de un muchacho de antecedentes humildes protegerán a las criaturas inocentes de la maldad. Ella podría ser una princesa, en otras ocasiones una joven pirata. Se cuenta que hacia miles de años atrás, inclusive ella fue una estudiante en una academia de caballeros"

"Sabios… yo no pretendo cuestionar su decisión…"

"Solo escucha, lo demás que debemos decir. En dichas leyendas, también se habla del joven. Él por su parte también ha tenido diferentes antecedentes. Ha sido hijo de caballeros y fue abandonado en un bosque, debido a la guerra. Pastor de ovejas, Conductor de trenes o un simple jovencito que nació en una isla remota"

"A lo que queremos llegar Impa es que no se puede tener el control de la situación. Las cosas pasan, porque pasan. Donde hay una causa, habrá irremediablemente un efecto" Agrego el sabio del fuego.

"Sus destinos siempre se entrelazan. Ellos no tienen la necesidad de buscarse_, la vida misma los une_"

"No pueden existir el uno sin el otro. Unidos siempre por la adversidad"

Al escuchar más de las explicaciones de los sabios, Impa se arrepentía de haber preguntado.

El rey sonrío melancólicamente al meditar en las palabras de la Sheikah. Feliz. Su hija es feliz. Algo que, como a cualquier padre le llenaba de satisfacción. Pero, porque en la vida de un rey siempre hay un pero, él no _solamente_ era un padre. Era un rey. Protector de una nación entera, con alianzas estrechas con las razas vecinas.

Para lograr protegerlos a todos, debería hacerse un sacrificio personal.

El papel de un rey es cuidar de todos. Feliz. Felicidad. Era algo que muy seguramente no volvería a experimentar en muchísimo tiempo; no sin su hija a su lado. Privándose de verla crecer y convertirse en una hermosa mujer. Tendría que renunciar a sus abrazos y caricias.

Solemnemente, el rey vio a la mujer frente a él. Se levanto de su silla y se acerco a ella "Tu gente ha hecho un trabajo excepcional. Debes sentirte muy orgullosa de ello, mi estimada Impa"

La sheikah –a quienes se les conocía por ser personas de carácter fuerte, cuyo sentido del deber y responsabilidad se anteponía a sus propios deseos o preferencias- no supo como reaccionar.

"Este cambio podrá traer cosas buenas para mi hija. Conocerá de cerca a las personas que le han servido desde pequeña. Eso le fortalecerá el carácter" Lentamente se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la ventana más cercana para apreciar la vista.

Hyrule se veía precioso de noche, siendo bañado por esa capa de nieve con algunas que otras luces que iluminaban los hogares de sus habitantes.

"Vivirá en carne propia como ellos deben luchar para ganarse la vida, eso le ayudará a desarrollar compasión… Tu sabes que daría mi vida con tal de que todo esto fuera solamente una pesadilla. Pero Arden es el verdadero enviado Sahasrahla"

"Mi Señor Gustaf… yo…"

"La aparición del Cardinal del Norte no es simple coincidencia. Es un preludio de lo que está por venir" Explico uno de los sabios y continuo "Desde siglos, el símbolo del escudo de la familia real ha sido adornado por un ave de color carmesí. Es conocido que dependiendo del color del ave, significará lo que está por venir"

El rey termino lo que el sabio le explicaba a Impa "Si un ave de color _azul_ aparece, simbolizaba que vedrán muchos años de _prosperidad_. Si el ave es de color _verde_ significaba _esperanza_"

"Pero si el ave era de color _rojo_, significaba _guerra_"

La Sheikah olvido toda formalidad y se levanto. "Majestad. Para la princesa será muy doloroso abandonarlo"

"Es aquí donde tú jugaras un papel muy importante Impa. Sellaras las memorias de mi hija hasta este día. Ella es muy joven para comprender lo que está por suceder y el entrenamiento que recibirá para la batalla que enfrentara en unos años… será demasiado para ella. Entre más recuerde de su pasado, menos podrá ver hacia el futuro"

"Terminara de crecer al lado de Link, bajo la tutela tuya y de Sahasrahla. No queremos que ella sepa _ya_ de su destino, porque puede ser demasiado para ella. Tendremos que ser prudentes y esperar a que ella misma sienta el llamado"

"¿Pero y el pueblo? Es claro que ellos notaran que la princesa ya no está…"

"Tendremos que dar la noticia que ella desapareció"

"¿Pero cómo?" Insistió la mujer.

"Esos son detalles que ajustaremos después"

"¿Y qué hay del niño?"

"A él también le sellaras sus memorias" respondió el sabio del fuego.

"Antes de imponerles una tarea tan pesada sobre sus hombros, es primordial que de ellos nazca el deseo de cumplir con ella. Que sientan ese despertar"

"Así se les dará la oportunidad, de aunque sea por un tiempo tener vidas más o menos normales" Concluyó Impa.

"Majestad, Impa. Comprendemos que todo esto será un gran cambio y que aunque todo lo que estamos instruyendo es con las mejores de las intenciones, no justifica que sea correcto" las voces de los sabios sonaban distantes, debido a que el tiempo de su reunión estaba finalizando.

Solo podían salir del reino sagrado por un corto tiempo, debió a que tenían que protegerlo constantemente de fuerzas inicuas.

"Tengan confianza, mientras el héroe y la doncella estén juntos todo estará bien"

Las llamas de colores se apagaron al desaparecer las cuatro figuras, dejando solos al rey e Impa.

"Ha sido una noche muy larga, será mejor que descansemos"

"Antes de que se retire, mi Señor" Se inclino ante él "Mi deseo es prometerle que cuidare de la pequeña dama con mi vida"

"Sé que lo harás. Por eso te confío a ti esta misión"

* * *

><p>"Despierta, Link"<p>

"Solo dame unos minutos más…"

"Para ti los minutos son horas ¡Así que olvídalo! ¡Levántate ya! "La misma rutina de todas las mañanas. La tortura de Arden era conseguir despertar a Link. El muchacho tenía la habilidad de dormir en donde fuera, lo cual lo convertía en el mejor compañero de viajes ya que no era exigente.

Pero su mala costumbre de dormir más de lo hylianamente necesario lo convertía en un dolor de muelas.

"¿Es que acaso no tienes corazón?" respondió el niño rubio, estaba enojado y se cubrío más con las sábanas. Se sentían tan calientes y suaves. Con un olor placentero. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había descansado en una cama tan suave.

"Bueno, como gustes. Yo iré a desayunar con su Alteza… seguro más de alguna historia simpática sobre cómo eres un holgazán saldrá a relucir"

"¿Alteza?"

"Si, o es que ¿Acaso olvidaste donde estamos hospedados?"

Link exploro los alrededores y no creía lo que sus ojos veían. Estaban en una lujosa habitación, enorme. Inmediatamente arrojo las sabanas al suelo y corrió al baño.

"Tengo que arreglarme. Tengo que arreglarme"

Arden se rio al ver a su compañero correr de un lado a otro por la habitación.

"Pareces una niña ¿Para quién planeas arreglarte? ¿Para tú novia Zelda?" el chico de cabellos oscuros hizo una mueca, imitando los labios de un pato y meneaba su trasero de un lado a otro.

Link le aventó una bota, que fácilmente evadió.

"Si debes saber, simplemente quiero verme presentable para desayunar. A eso se le llama buenos modales… Errr… ¿Me devuelves mi bota?"

"Pff… toma"

Link se vistió con rapidez y cuando iba a salir corriendo a la puerta Arden tuvo que detenerlo por el cuello de la camisa.

"Alto, alto muchacho. Necesitas calmarte, estamos en un castillo. Mantén la compostura"

"¡Pero es que en verdad quiero verla!"

Al instante Arden noto que algo en la mano izquierda de Link brillaba y lo soltó.

"Link ¿Qué es esto? Muéstrame tu mano"

Link obedeció y le explico que era la primera vez que la veía "Hmmm que extraño. No recuerdo tener esto antes"

Arden sabía perfectamente que era lo que había aparecido en la mano de Link. Un triangulo, símbolo de la trifuerza.

"¿Estás bien Arden? Te noto pálido"

El estado de ánimo de Arden cambio. Siempre supo que Link era un muchacho especial. Tenía habilidades excepcionales como jinete, un genio con la espada… pero de todas las cosas, esperaba que la marca de la trifuerza jamás apareciera en el dorso de su mano.

Conociendo lo que eso significaba, no se trataba de una bendición; más bien era todo lo contrario. Una maldición.

Arden soltó la mano del chico. Si tan solo pudiera decirle todo lo que estaba por ocurrir. Una parte de su corazón sabía que era lo correcto, pero la otra mitad reconocía que todo estaba mal.

Nadie merece ser usado de la manera, en que Link y Zelda serian tratados.

"Link ¿Alguna vez has considerado que el código del auto sacrificio del caballero es estúpido?"

"No"

El niño rubio dio su respuesta mucho más rápido que lo que le tomo a Arden formular la pregunta.

"Mi padre se rigió por ese código. Tú lo haces. Siempre he admirado eso y es a lo que aspiro. Quiero proteger a todos. Quiero un lugar en el que Zelda pueda salir con libertad a dar una caminata, sin preocuparse de que alguien la lastime"

Arden se sintió conmovido de escuchar a Link expresarse de ese modo. Nunca pensó que llegaría a ser el modelo a seguir para alguien. Nunca pensó que se sentiría tan orgulloso de conocer al pequeño futuro héroe.

"Haces que me sienta orgulloso de ti" Arden despeino afectuosamente los cabellos de Link, como siempre y este protesto.

Unos toques fuertes interrumpieron el momento.

"¿Link estas allí? ¡Es hora de desayunar!"

Al escuchar la voz de su nueva amiga, los ojos de Link se iluminaron y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

"Será mejor que te des prisa"

"¡Enseguida voy Zelda!"

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día después del desayuno, dos personas tuvieron que despedirse de sus vidas cotidianas. Un padre se vio separado de su hija. Una nación perdió una princesa. Un niño olvido todos sus años de aventurero.<p>

Ese mismo día dos vidas fueron reunidas para proteger el uno del otro.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notas del Autor:** ¡Hola! Este capítulo, se centrara en Link y Zelda y ya ha pasado un año. De ante mano gracias por los comentarios =) me animan mucho a seguir con la historia. Me entusiasma la idea de saber que a otros les ha gustado ^^ cada uno de sus comentarios es muy valioso para mí. ¡Gracias! Y si, esto es un Universo Alterno. Digo yo. LOL no va antes ni después de ningún juego en particular.

* * *

><p><strong>V<strong>

Trece lunas llenas transcurrieron desde el día en que las memorias de la princesa y el joven aspirante a caballero fueron selladas. La noticia se esparció como la pólvora y causo un escándalo en toda la capital de Hyrule, incluyendo a los vecinos del reino.

En ese día un gran cambio se hizo presente en el ambiente. Era una sensación desagradable que llenaba los corazones de los habitantes de incertidumbre y temor. Si la princesa no estaba segura ¿qué garantía existía para los demás de vivir en tranquilidad?

La gente sintió como si una época terminara y una nueva e incierta… empezaba.

Claro, aun existían algunos que tenían esperanza de encontrarla y rumores fluyeron, de que quien la encontrara recibiría una gran recompensa de parte del rey. Entonces, se formaron grupos de búsqueda. La misma gente _ansiaba _volver a ver a su amada princesa.

El rey se sintió muy conmovido al ver a su pueblo mostrar tanta lealtad hacia la familia real. Sabía que ellos sufrían tanto como él. En Hyrule, toda princesa por tradición era un símbolo de prosperidad.

La gente necesitaba ese símbolo.

Pero está de más decir que los esfuerzos por encontrarla fueron inútiles. La princesa se encontraba a millas de su hogar natal. Ni el rey mismo conocía con exactitud dónde.

Él sentía hasta cierto punto, culpa por no ser capaz de brindar consuelo a los hylianos. El rey batallaba una lucha interior y aunque se esforzaba por no permitir que sus emociones lo distrajeran de las responsabilidades grandes con las que debía de cargar, la soledad y tristeza lo perseguían como una sombra.

El vínculo que une a un padre con su hija es uno de los lazos más hermosos que existen.

Ahora ese lazo colgaba de un delicado hilo. Zelda ya no lo recordaría. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo pasaría para que se volvieran a ver.

Pero la decisión estaba tomada y no era posible dar una vuelta de hoja. El que ni él mismo conociera sobre el paradero de su hija era una protección para ella. Una manera de resguardarlas de aquellos que quieren abusar del poder que corre en la sangre de la princesa.

Un poder del que ni ella misma estaba consciente que poseía, pero que poco a poco iría despertando.

Si bien la aparición del ave carmesí además de anunciar una guerra, declaraba que un nuevo ciclo recién había empezado y aunque éste traería consigo mucho pesar, aun había esperanza.

Los sabios fueron muy estrictos al indicarle que por el tiempo que fuera necesario, no podría mantener contactar a su hija y ni Impa.

Lo único que podía hacer, era esperar y confiar.

_Esperar y Confiar. _

* * *

><p>El rocío de la mañana caía sobre las hojas de las plantas y una neblina cubría el bosque. Un muchacho de doce años junto a su inseparable amiga, una linda jovencita, eran acompañados por una peculiar ave color carmesí.<p>

La jovencita lo despertó muy de mañana, porque había leído en un libro que sobre la reina de las hadas y quería comprobar si todavía existían. ¿El destino? Unas ruinas en el centro del bosque.

Los rumores decían que la reina habitaba en lo profundo de éste y que todo aquel que la encontrara y entonara una melodía que fuese de su agrado, tendría derecho a pedir un deseo. Era una oportunidad que ambos jóvenes no querían pasar por alto.

Aunque la chica estaba mucho más emocionada con la idea que su compañero. Él simplemente odiaba despertarse temprano.

"Esta vez sí que nos meteremos en problemas" murmuró él, quien caminaba muy cerca de su amiga. Se rasco los ojos, tratando de alejar el sueño. Su cabello era un desastre, aunque en realidad siempre lucia igual. Desaliñado.

"Todo va a salir bien, no iremos muy lejos ¡Es más! Por aquí hay un nacimiento de agua. ¿Quieres refrescarte el rostro antes de seguir?"

"Lo que quiero es volver a mi cama…"

"¡Oh vamos Link! ¿Qué no has escuchado la famosa frase que dice, A quién madruga Din le ayuda? ¿Link? ¡Link!"

El chico choco contra un árbol y cayó al suelo, sintiendo lo helado del pasto todavía húmedo por el rocío en sus posaderas. Su amiga disimulo su risa y lo ayudo a levantarse.

"Aquí hay agua. ¿Quieres algo de desayunar?"

Link se mojo el rostro y sintió como sus ojos se hacían menos pesados. Acepto gustoso lo que ella le ofreció para comer.

"En serio creo eres muy ingenua al confiar en esos cuentos de Hadas, Zelda" le dijo mientras masticaba una manzana. Ella se limitó a hacer un puchero y cruzar los brazos.

Su cabello largo y rubio estaba arreglado en una trenza que brillaba con el resplandor del sol que empezaba a salir. Llevaba puesto un sencillo vestido celeste sin mangas y unas sandalias.

"No es como si yo te obligara a que me acompañes. Puedo cuidarme sola"

Terminando de decir eso, escucharon el pequeño chillido de un ratón de bosque. Ella soltó la cesta de comida, y pegó un gran grito que dejo a Link sordo por unos cuantos segundos.

"¡Jaja! Relájate, estás conmigo. Es solo un pequeño ratoncito, que seguro te tiene más miedo a ti del que tú sientes por él"

"Odio los ratones"

"Ya, ya. Que no nos hará daño ¡Ven amiguito!"

"¡BASTA LINK!"

Él volvió a reírse ¿Quién lo diría? Zelda no era conocida exactamente por ser una chica extremadamente femenina, pero el verla temblando de miedo ante la presencia de un sencillo ratoncito, era algo que a Link le gustaba. En cierto modo, la hacía ver linda. Era un aspecto de su personalidad que no todos conocían y el poder verla actuando así lo hacía sentir especial.

"Mejor vámonos antes de que nos muerda"

"Esta bien ¿Y ahora…er… recuerdas que camino llevábamos?"

"Hm. No"

Él le lanzo una mirada exasperada y examino los alrededores.

"Bueno, creo que si seguimos el agua podremos llegar a algún lado… aunque me imagino que entraremos a la parte del bosque que nos han prohibido"

Zelda no pudo evitar sentirse un poco descorazonada. Realmente quería conocer a la reina de las hadas, porque creía firmemente que ella podría ayudarle a entender ciertas cosas sobre sus sueños recurrentes.

"Shad me dijo que entre más tempra-" El chico inmediatamente le cubrió la boca con sus manos.

"¡Ah, ah Zelda! No. Menciones. Ese. Nombre"

Ella solo alzo una ceja, soltó un profundo suspiro y aparto gentilmente las manos de él de su boca. Ella no comprendía exactamente qué había ocurrido entre ellos, que produjera tanta aversión en Link hacia Shad. De hecho, en el tiempo que tenía de conocerlo jamás había notado que él se llevara mal con alguien. Solamente con ese chico.

"A ese tipo _Shad_ le encanta que tú te aparezcas en su biblioteca a ejercitar la mente" susurró él entre dientes.

Shad solo era unos años mayor que Link y Zelda. Un joven que siempre portaba unas enormes y circulares gafas. Era apodado el "devora libros". Amaba la literatura tanto como Zelda y estaba obsesionado con historias de un reino en los cielos y su antigua civilización llamada Ooccas.

No era que Link detestara a muerte al muchacho, pero simplemente no soportaba como actuaba cuando Zelda estaba presente. Él no se explicaba porque se sentía tan incómodo. Quizá porque no era tan inteligente como él y no era capaz de mantener el ritmo de la conversación o aportar algo a la misma.

Ella decidió ignorar el comentario y pretender que no lo escucho. Vio al frente y distinguió una luz azul entre los árboles.

"¡Link! ¡Mira!"

Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella lo tomo por el brazo y empezó a arrastrarlo siguiendo una luz azul que se movía entre los árboles.

No llegaron muy lejos, la luz al final resulto ser simplemente el reflejo del sol en las alas de una mariposa. Se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en un lugar que les traía memorias muy gratas a ambos. Sin decir más, optaron por tomar un breve receso, terminar de desayunar y apreciar el paisaje antes de seguir con la búsqueda.

El chico rubio no recordaba con precisión cómo era su vida antes de conocer a su amiga, por quien sentía un cariño que no tenía comparación. A menudo era el centro de burlas de Arden, por lo cercanía de su relación con la doncella.

Una vez, intento distanciarse para probarle a Arden que él no sufría una _dependencia crónica_, como él la llamaba. Pero fue inútil. No sobrevivió ni dos días sin estar a su lado jugándole bromas al viejito Sahasrahla o simplemente, hablando de los planes que tenía al llegar a la edad adulta.

Soñaba con descubrir las cosas que se encontraban fuera de la aldea en que ellos vivían, que se localizada en el centro del Bosque Perdido. Ambos habían escuchado de un hermoso reino llamado Hyrule. Zelda, pese haber nacido allí no recordaba nada.

Link recordaba con afecto el día helado, en que conoció a Zelda e Impa que venían del mercado en el centro de Hyrule. La niña había encontrado un ave muy peculiar que se negaba a volar en libertad. Parecía haberse encariñado con ella –no que Link pudiera culpar al pajarito-

Desde ese día las vidas de Link y Zelda cambiaron.

Arden le prometió que lo ayudaría a convertirse en uno de los espadachines más capacitados. Para ello ahora deberían vivir y entrenar en el centro de una aldea olvidada por las civilizaciones. Curiosamente Impa había optado por mudarse a esa aldea con su hija adoptiva, Zelda.

Ambos jovencitos no sentían razones para quejarse.

Link soñaba con convertirse en caballero y vivir aventuras. Ser un protector de la paz y la justicia. Hablaba sin parar de las cosas que había aprendido. Nueva posturas con la espada y le gustaba alardear –como a todo hombre- de sus logros.

A ella no le molestaba en lo absoluto escucharlo.

Le ayudaba a no pensar en un vacío constante que permanecía en su corazón. Crecer sin el amor ni las memorias de un padre o una madre había sido muy difícil para ella. A veces soñaba con una voz que le decía que debía confiar ¿En qué? No lo tenía del todo muy claro. En sus sueños aparecía un hombre muy alto que vestía ropas elegantes, como las de los reyes que ella había visto en los libros que Shad le prestaba.

En dichos sueños intentaba acercarse al hombre, pero justo cuando estaba por alcanzarlo, despertaba. Todo era muy confuso. Los recuerdos que tiene de su vida antes de conocer a Link eran borrosos e incomprensibles.

Una noche sin siquiera darse cuenta, despertó a las afueras de la Aldea. ¿Cómo llego allí? No consiguió explicárselo y le atemorizo la idea de ser sonámbula. La _voz _continúo llamándola con insistencia.

En el frio de la noche, la sensación de soledad se apodero de su corazón. Veía como las luciérnagas paseaban por el bosque con sus hermosos destellos de luz. Ella quería salir de los muros protectores que formaban los árboles y encontrar a esa voz. Quizá podría descubrir la identidad de ese hombre.

Pero algo la detuvo.

_Era el miedo de abandonar a Link._

Decidió regresar y para su sorpresa, Link había salido a buscarla. Cargaba una lámpara de gas y en su rostro se reflejaba un gran pánico. La manera en que respiraba y la dificultad para hablar, le hizo entender que el pobrecito había corrido hasta encontrarla.

Él le pregunto qué ocurría, pero ella se avergonzaba de admitir lo que le sucedía. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su mejor amigo que ha soñado con una _voz _que le dice que confié y que se despertó en medio de la nada? Seguro pensaría que había perdido la cabeza.

Pero al ver sus ojos llenos de preocupación, notar como sus manos temblaban mientras estaba cargando la lámpara… las luciérnagas con sus luces brillantes danzando en los alrededores, el sonido de las hojas al ser acariciadas por el viento y el suave canto de los grillos… Crearon una atmosfera espectacular.

En ese momento ella supo que no quería ocultarle nada.

Busco el valor en su corazón y justo cuando lo encontró, un nudo se atoro en su garganta. Cayó de rodillas al suelo en medio de un mar de sollozos.

_¿Estás lastimada? _

Ella agito la cabeza indicándole que no y continuo llorando. El no sabía si abrazarla o ir a pedir ayuda.

Decidió quedarse a su lado, escuchando como sus sollozos se iban desvaneciendo y al final se convirtieron en hipo.

_¿Crees que ahora puedes decirme que sucede?_

Link, siempre tan paciente puso atención a cada palabra que salía de su boca. Aunque ella hablaba entre ataques de hipo, él no se burlo. Cuando termino de explicarle lo que le sucedía, él sencillamente le sonrió.

_Me tenías muy preocupado. Escuche unos ruidos afuera… cuando cerraste la puerta pensé que algo te había ocurrido. Zelda, no te culpo por querer descubrir a quién pertenece esa voz. Pero… para la próxima vez que pienses en despertar en medio de la nada por una extraña voz que te está llamando, quiero que me prometas algo. _

Lentamente, aparto un mechón dorado del rostro de la jovencita colocándolo detrás de su oreja.

_Prométeme que me llevarás contigo. Creo que yo no me siento solo desde el día que te conocí, porque eres mi **consuelo**… y si tú te vas… _

_¿Consuelo? _

_Sí, eso dije. Consuelo. _

El agacho su mirada al repetir lo que acababa de decir. Zelda, al escucharlo reafirmar esas palabras, no pudo evitarlo y sus ojos se nublaron por las lágrimas. Pero no eran lágrimas de tristeza; si no de alegría. Sollozos incontrolables regresaron, acompañados por el hipo.

Ella se disculpo una y otra y otra vez por preocuparlo.

Y desde ese día en adelante, aprendió que auto compadecerse de sí misma no la llevaría a nada.

Aprendió que podía abrirle su corazón a Link sin ningún temor y que él la _protegería _contra la soledad y de cualquier otro sueño extraño que la atormentara.

Si Link la consideraba su consuelo, ella debía desechar todo vestigio de egoísmo de su corazón y continuar apoyándolo en su meta de convertirse en caballero.

Ella debía _confiar_ en él, como él confiaba en ella.

Y extrañamente, desde esa vez la voz dejo de llamarla.

* * *

><p>"¿Y has pensado en qué deseo le pedirás a la reina de las hadas, Link?"<p>

"Sip"

Los ojos de Zelda brillaron de curiosidad, se movió para estar sentarse más cerca de Link "¿Y qué será?"

"Si te digo no se hará realidad"

"¡Oh vamos! Somos los mejores amigos. Puedes decirme lo que sea"

El se levanto y le ofreció una mano para ayudarle a incorporarse "No piensas decirme ¿Verdad?"

"Has acertado" Sonrió pícaramente, mostrándole todos sus blancos dientes.

"Lo que me preocupa es que si encontramos el lugar donde habita la reina ¿Qué vamos a cantarle?"

Terminando de decir esas palabras y como si entendiera, el pequeño cardinal se poso en el hombro de Zelda y entono una canción.

"Ho Ho Ho que peculiar lo que mis ojos ven. Dos niños rubios y un ave de plumaje rojo"

"¿Dijiste algo Link?"

"No"

"Ho Ho Ho, aquí arriba jovencitos"

Ambos jovencitos dirigieron su vista y observaron a un extraño y gigantesco búho que hacia extraños movimientos con su cabeza.

"Escuche que buscan a la reina de las hadas ho ho ho"

Link saco su hondilla, tomo una roca del suelo y apunto al búho.

"¡Es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas!"

"Link espera, no parece que sea un mal sujeto"

"¿Sujeto? Zelda, es un búho parlante… ¡LOS BÚHOS NO HABLAN!"

"Ho Ho Ho hay muchas cosas que todavía no conocen. El mundo parecerá un pañuelo, pero hay cosas mucho más fantásticas que yo, un búho parlante"

Ambos lo observaron con detenimiento. El búho continuaba moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y luego la hizo rotar completamente hasta quedar al revés. Sus pupilas crecían y volvían a su tamaño.

"¿Y err…donde podremos encontrar a esa reina?"

"Ho Ho Ho. No sé ¿Pero les gustaría escuchar otra vez lo que dije?"

"¡NO!" Link enfadado se dio la vuelta "Vámonos Zelda. Este búho nos está haciendo perder el tiempo"

"Gracias errr ¿Señor búho?"

"Llámame _**Kaepora Gaebora**_"

Ambos empezaron a caminar y el búho volvió a reír.

"No deberían entrar allí, no están listos. Si entran se convertirán en Stalfos. Todo el que entra a lo más profundo del bosque perdido y no es guiado por una pequeña hada se convierte en Stalfo"

Al escucharlo decir eso Zelda se paralizo y detuvo a Link.

"¿Dónde podemos encontrar un hada Kaepora Gaebora?"

"Zelda ¿No puedes estar tomando en serio a ese loco?"

"Si desean encontrar a un hada guiadora, la clave está en su pequeño amigo rojo"

Link y Zelda intercambiaron miradas.

"¿Te refieres al cardinal?"

"Ho ho ho" La gigantesca cabeza de Kaepora comenzó a girar y girar "¿Deseas escuchar lo que dije nuevamente?"

Link tuvo que suprimir todas sus fuerzas para no empezar a arrojarle piedras al búho gigantesco. El gran rapaz extendió sus alas y las agitó.

"Me alegro que estén bien, héroe y doncella. Pronto muy pronto conocerán más sobre ustedes mismos y el futuro que les espera. Cuando tengan dudas, vean dentro de sí mismos y refúgiense el uno en el otro"

"¿Qué? ¿Refugiarnos de qué? ¿Por qué me llamas héroe?"

Kaepora saltó de la rama en que se encontraba y se fue volando.

"¡OYE! ¡QUIERO ESCUCHAR DE NUEVO LO QUE DIJISTE!" Link corrió lo más que sus piernas le permitieron tras el ave pero sin conseguir nada.

"Ho Ho Ho ¡Nos veremos pronto!"

"Eso fue extraño"

"Demasiado"

"Es más extraño verte despierto a tan tempranas horas del día, muchachito estúpido"

Ambos saltaron al escuchar la voz de Arden. Como siempre hacia sus apariciones inexplicables en el momento menos esperado.

"Y ambos están en problemas" Sin dar oportunidad a una respuesta, tomo a Zelda en sus brazos y la cargo por encima de su hombro "Que mal hombre eres Link, llevando a lugares tan peligrosas a la pobrecita. Me das _asco_"

"¿Qué? ¡Asco!"

"En la primera cita jamás se lleva a una dama a un lugar alejado... ¿Es que no has aprendido nada?"

El rostro de Link se torno del mismo color que el plumaje del cardinal. Arden siempre con sus bromas pesadas y de mal gusto.

"Regla número uno: cortejar a la chica y de-" No pudo terminar la frase, Link le dio un punta pie que casi hace que soltará a Zelda.

"No necesito tus consejos para ganar el corazón de Zelda y estas sacando todo fuera de contexto. Ella me invito a venir aquí"

"Oh por todo lo que es puro y recto. ¿Piensas que te voy a creer?"

"Ga..Ga…Ganar ¿Mi corazón?"

"eh.. Zelda… déjame explicarte" Link no podía creer su mala suerte y para empeorar las cosas, Arden estaba presenciándolo todo.

"¿Quién va a ganar el corazón de quien?"

Y no podía faltar Impa. Esta vez los tres se congelaron en su sitio. Ahora los tres estarían metidos en serios problemas. Link y Zelda por salir sin avisar y Arden, porque ser Arden.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota<strong>: Solo avisar que en los próximos capítulos planeo que Link y Zelda vayan creciendo. Aclaro antes para evitar confusiones _


	6. Chapter 6

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻) **

**VI**

Link se encontraba caminando en un pasillo oscuro que aparentemente no tenía ni principio ni final. Con cada paso que daba hacia el frente, unas velas se iluminaban y las que dejaba atrás misteriosamente se apagaban solas. Había intentado correr pero el resultado era el mismo.

El caminar o el correr no hacia ninguna diferencia. Lo único que no cambiaba era la sensación de claustrofobia que, se hacía más y más sofocante.

Arden le había aconsejado que en vez de apresurarse a resolver la situación, que intentara observar detenidamente los detalles del pasillo. El tamaño de las velas y los candelabros que las sostenían. Contar cuantos pasos había dado, fijarse en el piso y si este tenía o no alfombra e inclusive, si era posible distinguir el color de ésta.

"_Las soluciones casi siempre están frente a nosotros, pero nos abrumamos tanto que estas pueden pasar desapercibidas" _

Fue el consejo que recibió. Link intento despejar la mente y concentrarse en lo que tenía enfrente. No recordaba cómo había aparecido en ese lugar; pero de algo estaba seguro. Si pudo entrar, también podría salir. Esto era algo por lo que ya había pasado en _ innumerables _ocasiones. El objetivo de hoy era sencillo. Salir de allí.

Esta vez él iba a controlar la situación y no al revés.

Se concentro y consiguió materializar un arco y una flecha. Apunto a una de las velas que estaban encendidas. Soltó la flecha y en el instante el pasillo en el que se encontraba se fue iluminando y al fondo se observaba el final.

Sonrió para sí mismo y continuo caminando con seguridad hasta el fin del pasillo que conectaba con una puerta.

La puerta era extraña. Parecía de oro y tenia acabados muy finos. Era adornada por algo que simulaba las alas de un ave y encima unos triángulos. Estaba consciente que las había visto antes pero no recordaba en donde.

Sin darle mayor importancia a los detalles, se acerco a la puerta pero al momento que la toco esta se desvaneció dejando rastros de polvo dorado. El escenario nuevamente cambio. Todo el lugar parecía estar inundado por agua cristalina y en el centro, un árbol marchito.

"Esto es nuevo" murmuro Link "Conseguí salir y ahora ¿esto?"

Continúo caminando. Todo parecía tan real. El sonido de sus pasos en el agua, la sensación de ésta atravesando sus botas, humedeciendo sus pies. Se dirigió al árbol a inspeccionarlo y al no encontrar algo que le brindara una clave, se dio la vuelta y se alejo.

"¿No te aburres de que todo siempre sea lo mismo?"

Lentamente Link, busco la dirección del sonido de la voz. Recostado sobre el árbol estaba una figura transparente.

"¿Disculpa?"

"Tú eres el mejor candidato para adquirir '_ese_' gran poder y usarlo como te plazca"

Link tuvo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esta sombra. Nunca antes había aparecido durante las sesiones.

"Por años me han usado como una marioneta. Francamente ya me harte de eso. Sé que tú también estas harto de ser una marioneta. Lo sé porque tú y yo somos el mismo"

"Escucha amigo, yo simplemente quiero pasar esta prueba"

"No necesitas pasar esta prueba. Hace muchos… muchos años…" La extraña sombra se detuvo. Se vio las manos, como si estuviera intentando contar y recordar algo "Antes llevaba la cuenta ¿Sabes?" la figura transparente lentamente iba materializándose. Sus ropas adquirieron un color gris. Su piel era pálida, su cabello plateado y sus ojos eran rojos, como los de Impa. "Tú y yo peleamos en éste mismo lugar una vez"

"A lo mejor han pasado tantos años que la memoria te falla"

La sombra lo ignoro y empezó a caminar en círculos alrededor de Link. Inspeccionándolo de pies a cabeza.

"Todo es culpa de Zelda" Dijo muy triste. Casi lamentándose.

Al escuchar el nombre de Zelda, Link sintió un piquetazo en el pecho.

"Por años has suprimido tus propios deseos y anhelos. Inclusive tuvimos que morir una vez… cargando una culpa que no era nuestra"

Link levantó su brazo para buscar su espada y no la encontró. Quería concentrarse en materializar una en su mano como hizo con el arco y flecha, pero no lo consiguió.

"Te dije que no quiero pelear" Su tono de voz ahora era peligroso.

Link frunció el seño. Nadie lo amenazaba durante sus entrenamientos y mucho menos, usaba a Zelda de carnada para hacerlo enfadar.

"Si tú y yo somos el mismo ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar en mal de Zelda?"

"Intenta darme un golpe y te daré las respuestas que buscas"

No se lo tuvo que decir dos veces. Lo intento. Pero cada golpe que Link lanzaba contra su oponente se encontraba con el aire. Intento una y otra vez pero en vano. Era como si su rival supiese que pasaba por su mente y lograra leer cada uno de sus movimientos, incluso antes de que él mismo los pensara.

Mientras Link seguía lanzando golpes, su contrincante agregó: "No he hablado en mal de Zelda. Simplemente te he dicho la verdad. Muchas de las cosas que hemos sufrido han sido _su _culpa"

Eso último logró que Link se desconcentrara y ahora el escenario en que el que luchaban cambio.

"Imagina tener un poder que te permita **manipular** la realidad ¿No sería fantástico? Podrías ponerle fin a la _maldición_ que llevas sobre ti mismo"

El lugar en que Link ahora se encontraba, era muy familiar. Era el lugar donde conoció a Zelda o eso creía. Era el mismo sitio pero diferente. Se dio cuenta que estaba hundiéndose en la nieve, y en su cuerpo sintió un frio insoportable.

"Si puedes alejarte de ella, será lo mejor. Si continuas a su lado perderás la vida e Hyrule será destruido"

Antes de que Link pudiese responderle algo, un intenso y punzante dolor de cabeza lo saco de su entrenamiento. Todo se volvió oscuridad y solo escuchaba los lamentos que salían de los labios de la figura.

* * *

><p>"Bienvenido, Link"<p>

"Sahasrahla" Consiguió murmurar el joven. Se sentía exhausto mental y físicamente después de ese encuentro.

El anciano se limito a sonreír. El muchacho pese a ser tan ágil sufría de un gran desbalance en cuanto a su comportamiento. Sahasrahla ahora, estaba ayudándole a entrenar algo que era esencial controlar. Su espíritu. Era indispensable que forjara un espíritu inquebrantable.

"¿Esta vez como te fue?" El anciano humedeció una toalla en una palangana, la escurrió y la coloco sobre la frente de Link.

"Logré controlar mis acciones. Inclusive materializar un arco pero… me encontré con un sujeto" Dijo con su dificultad. Sentía la garganta seca, algo que no paso desapercibido. Prontamente el viejo ayudo a Link a tomar un poco de agua.

"¡Oh! eso es excelente"

"¿Cómo va a serlo?" Enfadado, intento levantarse de la camilla en la que estaba acostado pero se lo impidió un dolor intenso que recorría todo su cuerpo.

"Tranquilo. Esta vez avanzaste y eso es un progreso"

"Si… pero ese tipo culpo a Zelda de algo que no entiendo. Ella es la persona más importante para mí ¿Cómo cree que eso me hizo sentir?"

"Si hay algo que no entiendes ¿crees que merece que le otorgues tanta preocupación?"

Link pensó en que responder. Sinceramente él nunca le ha dado importancia a ese tipo de cosas. Pero en esta ocasión Zelda de algún modo estaba involucrada.

"Me imagino que no…" Murmuro débilmente, tapándose los ojos con el brazo. La poca luz que iluminaba la habitación le incomodaba.

"A menudo nos encontramos con cosas de nosotros mismos que nos desagradan, joven Link. A veces pueden ser malos hábitos que podemos eliminar; otros pueden ser tan pequeños como un tic o reflejo nervioso que obviamente no podrás controlar… la pregunta es ¿necesariamente nos convierte eso en malas personas?"

"No… pero te pueden hacer débil… Yo debo ser fuerte"

El anciano se rio ante el razonamiento de Link, quien ahora se notaba más relajado después del encuentro inesperado con la sombra. Nuevamente tomo la toalla y volvió a humedecerla en la palangana para colocarla sobre la frente del joven.

Esta era la primera vez que, después de un _entrenamiento espiritual_ el muchacho presentaba fiebre. Sahasrahla estaba al tanto que estas circunstancias podían presentarse la primera vez que alguien se encontraba con su representación oscura. Pero jamás pensó que el joven se enfrentaría a eso tan pronto.

"Todos tenemos virtudes, temores y defectos. Lo que nos resta por hacer es abrazar todo eso, incluyendo lo malo y dar lo mejor para no tener de que avergonzarse. Luchar contra eso que no nos gusta de nosotros. Eso te hará fuerte"

"Ya veo…" Link inhalo muy hondo y suspiro "Intuyo que no será la última vez que me encuentre con ese tipo"

"Estas en lo correcto. Es parte de tu entrenamiento. Debes llegar a tener un equilibrio en todos los aspectos y fortalecer tú espíritu"

"Comprendo"

"Sigue descansado. Prácticamente esta sesión te dreno toda la energía. Al sentirte mejor serás libre y puedes tomarte el resto de la tarde libre"

Sin más que agregar, Link intentó sonreír y se quedo recostado. Cerró los ojos y lentamente fue sumergiéndose en un profundo y bien merecido descanso.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de allí, Zelda e Impa se encontraban en lo que se rumoraba alguna vez fue la fuente de las diosas Din, Nayru y Farore.<p>

El aura que habitaba en el lugar era apacible. Aves de todos los colores y clases llegaban allí y adornaban el lugar. Una diversidad de insectos y específicamente sacraliposas revoloteaban en él. Era casi imposible llegar allí, pero para la mujer Sheikah eso no representaba siquiera un obstáculo. Estos momentos eran para los que había sido preparada y dedicado toda su vida.

Al igual que Link, la princesa estaba sometida a un riguroso entrenamiento. Si bien su verdadera procedencia todavía se mantenía en secreto, no impedía que Impa la instruyera para defenderse a sí misma.

Hace un par de semanas atrás, la joven princesa descubrió que poseía habilidades para crear pequeñas auras protectoras. Todo gracias a un accidente.

Una noche, un hambriento gato ataco al ave que acompañaba siempre a Zelda. Antes que el travieso felino consiguiera darle un mordisco fatal, Zelda libero una extraña energía de su interior y un campo azul que se asemejaba a un cristal, rodeo al cardinal.

Link quedo muy impresionado y le pidió a Zelda que lo volviese a hacer. Pero por más veces que lo intento no lo consiguió.

Impa le explico que lo que acababa de hacer recibía el nombre de _Amor de Nayru._ Es una clase de energía que permite proteger únicamente a seres vivos. Requiere de gran concentración y obviamente, amor hacia quien deseaba proteger.

Y esa era apenas la primera fase, ya que existían otro tipo de manifestaciones del amor de Nayru.

También le explico sobre el _Viento de Farore_ y el _Fuego de Din_, que son utilizados en situaciones de escape o combate. Zelda inmediatamente le rogo a Impa que le enseñara esa clase de energías. Tenía la esperanza de que al lograr manejarlos, podría de algún modo proteger a Link.

Su amigo siempre hablaba de aventuras y ella quería ser parte de ellas. Pero también comprendía que podría convertirse en una carga para él y eso, la entristecía. Añoraba con ser capaz de ofrecerle alguna clase de ayuda o protección.

"Bien Zelda, ahora que has comprendido las características básicas de cada tipo de magia ¿Crees que podrás controlarlos? Debes tener en mente que no puedes usarlos los tres al mismo tiempo"

"Sí. Nayru es para proteger, Farore es para transportarse más rápido de un espacio a otro y Din es para defender"

"Perfecto. Je, cuando tenía tu edad la primera clase de energía que domine fue la de Din… hmmm y tú… cuentas con…"

"Dentro de poco tendré catorce" respondió sonrojada. De algún modo la pobrecilla tenía idea de que rumbo estaba tomando la conversación.

"aja… y la clase de energía que tu descubriste tiene que ver con el amor de Nayru… hmm" Impa se rasco el mentón. Sus ojos rojos parecían atravesar a Zelda como una daga afilada.

La adolescente trago un poco de saliva. Sentía que Impa la inspeccionaba bajo el lente de una lupa y no le gustaba. No le gustaba para nada.

"Y ¿tiene idea la pequeña dama, de porque… en particular… el amor…?"

Aunque Zelda iba creciendo y convirtiéndose en una hermosa doncella, el sobrenombre cariñoso no lo perdía.

"¡Amo las aves! Tú lo sabes...S…so… Son lindas pepepe-pequeñas y en esa vez…"

Sin darse cuenta la rubia se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Impa no quería avergonzarla pero era necesario saber que pasaba por la cabecita de Zelda. La Sheikah opto por no indagar más. Su vergüenza ante el tema lo decía todo.

"Es solo que creo que el amor es una de las fuerzas más poderosas de todas. Eso es algo que no quiero que olvides nunca ¿Entendido?"

El cambio en el tono de voz de Impa le dio confianza a Zelda y ésta asintió con su cabeza.

"Será mejor que regresemos para aprovechar los últimos rayos de sol. Estoy segura que Link querrá contarte de su entrenamiento"

* * *

><p>Un par de horas de descanso y Link se sentía como nuevo. Dejo la cabaña del anciano y se dirigió a buscar algo de comer, encontrándose en el camino con…<p>

"Oh veo que el señorito termino su entrenamiento espiritual"

"No te burles, que no es tan fácil como te lo imaginas"

"Gruñón como siempre después de una siesta. Qué lástima que Zelda no está cerca para que te ponga en tu lugar"

Si Link no se sintiera todavía mariado por la mala experiencia le habría tirado cualquier cosa a Arden.

"Escucha, yo tuve que pasar por lo mismo y nunca me he quejado" Arden siempre se veía tan confiado. Hacía ver las cosas simples y fáciles pero cuando Link lo intentaba era todo lo contrario.

Vio al suelo sintiéndose avergonzado. El idiota de Arden lo había superado nuevamente en algo. Pero, cada vez que él se proponía controlar su mente y dominar sus temores, algo nuevo aparecía. Era como una regla. Siempre pasaba. En esta ocasión, un sujeto que hablaba de un gran poder y de Zelda….

_Zelda. _

"¿Y esta vez que viste?"

Por un instante Link se olvido que no estaba solo. Qué lástima ¿Dónde hay una cueva cuando se necesita? Haciendo a un lado las burlas del bufón, Link le explicó lo que vio.

"Al menos esta vez conseguí salir del pasillo. Llegué a la puerta y me condujo a un… a un lugar muy extraño que estaba rodeado de agua cristalina. En el centro había un árbol y fue allí donde lo vi... O ¿Me vi? No sé. El tipo se parecía a mí solo que…"

"¿Qué? ¿Más feo? ¿Más idiota?"

"Púdrete"

El rubio se enfureció. Y pensar que por un momento iba a confiar en Arden. ¡En Arden!

"Disculpa, disculpa. Pero te notas muy tenso ¿Qué de malo pudo decirte tu sombra que te puso de tan malas pulgas? ¡Link! ¡Espera!"

"No estoy de humor" Link empujo a Arden, por interponerse en su camino. No iba a seguirle el jueguito.

"¡Amigo, espera!"

"Escucha. El sujeto me dijo que estaba cansado de pelear. Que las cosas eran culpa de Zelda y que yo pronto podría adquirir un poder ¿Suena loco, verdad?"

Arden tenía un chiste en la punta de la lengua pero por el rumbo que llevaban las cosas lo suprimió.

"¿Y el viejo que te dijo?"

"Un montón de cosas sobre cómo hay que abrazar lo bueno y lo malo de uno mismo. Que me pareció bastante…"

"¿Cursi?" Se cruzo de brazos y nuevamente se mordió la lengua para no hacer un chiste.

"No. Un poco confuso. Siento que mi meta esta cada vez más lejos… y algo me dice que vendrán cosas que no sé si seré capaz de soportar"

Arden guardo silencio por un momento. Link raras veces hablaba tan abiertamente de sus temores. Sin lugar a dudas esta última experiencia en el entrenamiento lo dejo con más preguntas y dudas que respuestas.

"¿Y te da miedo el futuro?"

Link medito antes de responder. ¿Miedo al futuro? Honestamente, no. Pero después de lo ocurrido no estaba tan seguro. Al menos no sentía temor cuando Zelda estaba a su lado animándolo a dar siempre lo mejor de sí mismo. Con el paso de los años el lazo que los unía se fortalecía más. Era una sensación agradable, saber que pasara lo que pasara, si él ganara o perdiera, ella estaría siempre allí. Con una sonrisa que le aseguraba que de algún modo, las cosas iban a estar bien. Pero ahora…

"Sé que te burlaras… admito que me da cierto grado de incertidumbre" Paso su mano entre sus cabellos, aceptando sus preocupaciones.

"¡Eso es bueno!" Arden le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le guiño el ojo "Tener dudas y temores no te convierte en alguien débil"

"¿Hablas en serio? Tú siempre te estás mofando de mí por eso"

"Porque es mi trabajo. Tú eres mi hermano menor"

Por increíble que parezca, esas fueron las únicas palabras que el jovencito necesitaba oír para sentirse mejor. Llevar una vida sin familia y siendo diferente a todos los demás muchachos de su edad no era sencillo. El saber que, al menos contaba con alguien como un hermano le daba estabilidad. ¿Curioso no? Como algunos dan por sentado cosas como un hermano, una madre o un padre… pero cuando esos vacios son llenados por personas que no tienen ni siquiera relación consanguínea… produce felicidad.

"Ahora deja de ser tan niña y cuéntame más"

Solo que Arden se tomaba demasiado en serio el trabajo de hermano mayor fastidioso.

* * *

><p>La mujer sheikah y Zelda iban caminando rumbo a casa cuando la princesa escucho una voz familiar.<p>

"_Cuando la paz regrese a Hyrule… será el momento para que nos despidamos" _

Zelda se detuvo y vio en todas direcciones. Esa frase le sonaba familiar y le producía una gran ansiedad.

"¿Paso algo?"

"¿Lo escuchaste tú también, Impa?"

"¿Escuchar qué?"

Zelda intento explicarle pero un extraño sentimiento se alojo en su corazón. Al parecer, las memorias no solo de su vida en el palacio iban a retornar a la mente de la princesa. Otra clase de memorias y recuerdos se presentarían también.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas del autor:<strong> ¡Dun duun duuuun! Creo que voy mejorando poco a poco con esto de las actualizaciones. Aunque siento que la parte más ruda está por venir. ¡Por cierto! Qué bonito es ver que más autores andan escribiendo Zelink. That fills my heart with raiiiinbows! XD Espero que la secuencia del entrenamiento de Link no haya sido muy confusa.

Gracias Zilia linda, Nad chan y green rupee por sus reviews. Gracias a todos por leer *hugs*


	7. Chapter 7

**(╯°□°****）╯︵ ┻━┻****)**

**VII**

Durante el tiempo en que la princesa estuvo 'desaparecida', Hyrule lamentablemente fue deteriorándose. Los ataques de monstruos era cuestión de todos los días.

Numerables aldeas y pueblos eran atacados diariamente. Muchos otros desaparecieron junto con sus habitantes por pestes y otras calamidades. Los sobrevivientes huían buscando seguridad en el reino, pero éste se encontraba sobrepoblado y no daba abasto. Sin mencionar que tampoco era inmune a las desgracias.

La ayuda vendría de la fuente menos esperada.

Pero, ¿Se le podría llamar realmente _ayuda_?

* * *

><p>El desierto Coloso y sus pocos habitantes era la única población que se<em> creía<em> que no se había visto afectada. Su ventaja radicaba en que poseían una defensa natural al estar rodeados por tierras movedizas y los depredadores funcionaban como guardianes. La única manera de acceder era, si se poseían los '_lentes de la verdad'. _Pero aún si se obtuviesen eso no era garantía segura.

Después de todo, el desierto está lleno de sorpresas peligrosas.

El líder del pequeño grupo de Gerudos, un brujo, regia en base al temor. Día con día desaparecían por lo menos tres mujeres que no eran vistas nunca más. Nadie se explicaba la razón y su líder no le prestaba atención a la situación. Aunque querían investigar, ninguna de las mujeres se atrevía. Todas tenían demasiado miedo de preguntar y ser tildadas de subversivas.

El brujo habitaba en la seguridad del fuerte. Siendo el único hombre y siguiendo las estrictas tradiciones, se le había proclamado rey. Realmente ninguna de las mujeres lo apoyaba; pero las circunstancias las obligaron a obedecer.

Si valoraban su vida, lo mejor era someterse –de buena o de mala gana- a la voluntad de su líder.

"Espejito, espejito de la _oscuridad_ ¿quebrantaste el espíritu del héroe para acarrear _calamidad_?"

En la soledad del fuerte, el sujeto se dedicaba a hacer investigaciones. Un singular espejo era lo único que adornaba una de las paredes de la oscura habitación. A simple vista, parecía un espejo común y corriente pero en realidad contenía un gran secreto.

El poder del espejo radicaba en su capacidad de revelar la perversidad de las personas y darles vida. Es un objeto terrible y lleno de oscuridad.

En el vidrio de éste, una silueta se hizo visible. Era la misma que Link enfrento en su entrenamiento espiritual.

"Tus rimas son de lo más patético o ¿Tienes complejo de bruja malvada? ¿Le ofrecerás una manzana envenenada a la princesa?"

"Tsk tsk. Simplemente trato de hacer tu triste existencia un poco más animada ¿y estas son las gracias que recibo?"

La sombra de Link era la única que habitaba en ese malvado espejo, porque el brujo no le permitía salir. Sin perder la paciencia, contesto con voz calmada: "En respuesta a tu primer pregunta, mi contestación no va a animar _tu _triste existencia"

El sujeto que invoco a la sombra de Link, vestía una larga túnica roja que cubría todo su cuerpo. No se podía observar su rostro, únicamente sus ojos color dorado. Si algo que tenía a su favor el hechicero era su habilidad de guardar siempre la compostura ante las malas noticias.

"Bueno. Lo que le pase o deje de pasar, no afectará el desenlace"

"¿Y entonces para que me haces perder el tiempo y preguntas?"

"Vamos vamos. Deja la hostilidad a un lado. Yo sé que te aburres en ese… mundo en el que estas"

La sombra se quedo callada. No tenía caso entrar en discusión con el hechicero. Pero si estuviese afuera se encargaría de sacarle los ojos de sus cuencas para después pisarlos. Su odio hacia él era igual de grande que el odio que sentía hacia Link.

"Además" agrego el viejo "Me siento un poco feliz. Si bien los _malditos_ sabios movieron las primeras piezas de éste juego y ocultaron a la princesa y su perro faldero… hay una multitud de cosillas que aún pueden hacerse. Piezas que juntar…"

Dark Link se rio de forma burlesca del brujo. "Jamás vas a ganar… ¿Lo sabes?"

"Todos los **nunca** llegan. Por cierto ¿Lograste determinar su ubicación?"

"No"

"Hm"

"Si eso era todo, me retiro"

"Antes de que te vayas quiero darte un regalo que sé que nunca vas a olvidar"

La sombra de Link observo al mago oscuro con desdén. Tenía el presentimiento que esta reunión no iba finalizar bien. El tono siniestro de su voz lo delataba.

"Algo que te recuerde, cuál es tu lugar… como la simple copia barata que eres…"

Extendió la mano y luego la hizo un puño. La representación oscura de Link sintió como si alguien tomara su corazón y lo aplastara sin piedad.

"Una. Marioneta. Eso. Eres"

Dark Link uso todas sus fuerza para no soltar siquiera un leve gemido de dolor. No le daría esa satisfacción.

"Tu insolencia será tu final ¿Queda claro?"

La sombra cayó de rodillas ante el dolor y el brujo intensificó la presión sin compasión. Un gemido de dolor, solo uno. Era lo único que deseaba escuchar.

"_Agahnim_..." Murmuro Dark Link. Era increíble el poder del mago. Tal vez, solo tal vez él si sería capaz de vencer al héroe y transformar al mundo entero en tinieblas. "Un consejo. No seas orgulloso. Lo único que quiero es que me digas si entendiste o no"

Pasaron unos minutos que para la sombra fueron una eternidad. Al fin aburrido, Agahnim cerró su puño con tanta fuerza que sus largas uñas se enterraron en su piel y sangre comenzó a gotear de su mano. Con ese movimiento, la sombra que era dominada a su voluntad fue aplastada desapareciendo en una especie de neblina.

Agahnim ahora, abrió su puño y el cuerpo de Dark Link volvió a regenerarse. Se encontraba tendido e inmóvil en el suelo.

"Cada vez que tú respuesta no sea de mi agrado, tu sufrimiento será más placentero… para mí, claro está"

Tomo un manto rojo que tenía en el centro el símbolo de un ojo del que escurría una lágrima, era la insignia de los sheikah, y cubrió al espejo. Luego se retiro de la habitación. Después de todo, al no obtener una idea del paradero de los mocosos debería buscar una ruta alterna para alcanzar su objetivo.

Un modo de poder obtener control absoluto de la ya debilitada Hyrule. El hecho que el tiempo continuase corriendo le producía una ligera ansiedad pero a la vez, una enfermiza satisfacción.

"Aveil" Después de pronunciar el nombre y chasquear los dedos, una mujer gerudo apareció al instante y se inclino ante su líder.

"Mi señor"

"Avisa a tres de tus guerreras de mayor confianza. Haremos un viajecito a Hyrule"

La mujer agradeció que su rostro siempre estuviera cubierto por un velo rojo. Los gerudo no se inmiscuían _jamás_ en los asuntos de ningún otro reino o raza. Creían ciegamente en que cada quien velaba por sus propios intereses y nada más. No eran ni aliados ni enemigos de nadie.

"¿Alguna duda Aveil? ¿Por qué no te mueves?"

"N-no señor Agahnim. Ninguna duda… ¿Cuándo desea partir?"

Lo pensó por un corto momento, y como si se tratase de un niño consentido respondió: "En una hora"

"¿¡Una hora!"

"Por supuesto o es que ¿no eres lo suficientemente competente para hacer los preparativos en el tiempo estimado?"

"Lo soy, Señor"

Agahnim no se caracterizaba por ser un hombre paciente cuando se cuestionaban sus decisiones. La mujer inmediatamente desapareció para cumplir con la orden recién recibida.

Las desgracias no terminaban de llegar a Hyrule. Una ruina sin paralelo se avecinaba.

* * *

><p>Después del entrenamiento y las extrañas voces que Zelda escucho, la jovencita se sintió exhausta. Tan pronto y llegaron a la casa, inmediatamente cayó dormida en el sofá de la pequeña cabaña en la que vivía con Impa. No tuvo siquiera fuerzas de llegar a su cama.<p>

Link al enterarse de que Zelda había regresado, no perdió el tiempo y fue a buscarla. . Después de su mala experiencia, necesitaba sentir seguridad. Algo que únicamente ella era capaz de hacerle sentir. Al llegar a la acogedora cabaña y ver su pacifica forma descansado, su respiración suave y relajada… No tuvo el corazón de despertarla.

Fue a buscar algo con que abrigarle los pies que estaban descalzos. En los años que tenía de conocerla, sabía que ella sufría de pies helados. Al encontrar lo que buscaba de inmediato la cubrió y se sentó a los pies del sofá. Se quedo observándola dormir, ya que raras veces la había visto en ese estado.

"Es de mala educación observar a alguien mientras duerme, joven Link"

La voz de Impa sacó a Link de su pequeño trance. Estaba tan sumergido viendo a su amiga que ni había escuchado los pasos de la sheikah. Se encogió de hombros y continúo con lo que hacía.

"Es que… es extraño Impa"

"¿El qué es extraño?"

"Verla dormir. Siempre es ella quien me despierta a mí… y hmm cambiando de tema… ¿Cómo le fue a Zelda hoy?"

"¿Y no me preguntaras aunque sea por cortesía como estuvo mi día?"

"… " Link miro hacia abajo, haciendo un pequeño puchero y mordiéndose el labio por vergüenza. Impa se rio suavemente y le explicó que se trataba de una broma. Por un momento Link pensó que había escuchado mal y que ella le tomaba el pelo.

"¿¡Ah!"

"Que era broma" Replico exasperada.

En su rostro se podía leer la desconfianza que en ese momento sentía. Impa jamás hace bromas y es una mujer de carácter intimidante, serio y fuerte. El pobre adolescente no lograba discernir si estaba bien seguirle el juego o simplemente decirle lo que estaba en su mente.

"Una hoja seca tiene mejor sentido del humor que tú"

Lamentablemente opto por lo segundo y se gano un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

"ouch ouch… Duele"

Gracias a los quejidos de Link, Zelda se despertó.

"Hmmm ¿Link? ¿Impa?" la Princesa estiro sus brazos y piernas y dio un gran bostezo. Luego rasco sus ojos con la palma de sus manos para ajustar su visión.

"¡Estas despierta! ¡Cuéntame cómo te fue!" Demando Link pronta y enérgicamente, para luego tomarla por la muñeca y levantarla del sofá "¿Sabes qué? Mejor cuéntame mientras comemos. Hoy hay sopa de calabaza ¡Ven! Te invito" Sin darle tiempo para responder la arrastro hasta la puerta.

"¡Al menos deja que me ponga mis botas, Link!"

"Oh, perdón. Es solo que tengo mucha hambre y montón de cosas que contarte" Le explico mientras de forma nerviosa se rascaba la cabeza.

"¿No se olvidan de algo?"

Al mismo tiempo ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a Impa, quien estaba de brazos cruzados y observaba intensamente cada uno de sus movimientos. Día con día debía acostumbrarse a la manera en que ambos actuaban como si ella no estuviese presente. Zelda se puso sus botas y sonrió dulcemente a la mujer sheikah.

"No me esperes despierta"

Sin dar lugar a respuesta y terminando de amarrar sus botas, Link volvió a tomar a Zelda de la mano y la arrastro hasta fuera de la cabaña, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. Impa escucho como la doncella lo reprendía por la brusquedad y posteriormente escuchó el sonido de sus risas desvanecerse en la noche.

"Tal parece que esta noche solo seremos tú y yo pequeño amiguito"

El pequeño cardinal se poso en el hombro de Impa y silbó.

* * *

><p>"¿Estas bromeando Zelda? ¿No tienes hambre?"<p>

"Estoy bien, gracias. Solo me siento cansada pero no te preocupes por mí"

Link agacho la mirada. Se sentía un _poco_ culpable por dejar que su egoísmo y necesidades de estar con ella lo dominaran. Estaba consciente que ella también estaba bajo mucha presión desde que se descubrió que podía usar magia y que necesitaba descansar apropiadamente. Pero al tener ambos que entrenar por separado… sentía que el tiempo que podían pasar juntos era demasiado corto. Cualquier oportunidad que se presentara quería aprovecharla al máximo.

Instintivamente al ver la expresión de Link, Zelda alcanzó la mano de éste que estaba apoyada sobre la mesa y le dio un pequeño y suave apretón para confortarlo. Él levanto la vista y no pudo evitar sentir que se perdía en sus ojos. Cuando ella noto que él no decía nada y la miraba fijamente empezó a sentirse nerviosa. Era una sensación extraña y nueva.

Siempre había considerado a Link como una persona de apariencia agradable, y últimamente los cambios de su voz -que era mucho más masculina- le gustaba. Y gracias a su entrenamiento, Link poseía un porte atlético. Su espalda era más ancha y los músculos de sus brazos estaban mejor definidos.

A los ojos de Link tampoco habían pasado desapercibidos los cambios de la dulce doncella. Ella siempre había sido alguien especial para él, de eso no había duda. Desde el mismísimo día que la conoció y le dijo que pensaba que él llegaría a convertirse en caballero, produjo en su corazón algo que él no era capaz de definir. Ahora el color de sus labios era más interesante. No se le ocurría compararlo con el color de una flor, porque para él simplemente era único.

Ninguno de los dos sabia que Arden observaba la escena desde una esquina. La "_feliz pareja_" como él los había apodado, paso frente a él sin darse cuenta. Por diversión –y por no tener nada mejor que hacer- decidió seguirlos. Impa ya le había comentado como al estar juntos, se sumergían en su propio mundo. No sabía si era algo malo o bueno. Consideraba que siendo adolescentes y con los cambios que acompañan esa etapa de la vida, era de lo más normal.

Confiaba en ambos y estaba seguro que el muchachito estúpido no haría, precisamente algo estúpido.

Zelda –quien fue la primera en hablar- Más o menos tenía una idea del porqué de su nerviosismo. A veces creía que estaba enferma. Los síntomas eran: una extraña sensación en el estomago, latidos de corazón erráticos y acelerados, manos sudorosas, y las piernas a veces le temblaban.

"Y… hmm… eh... ¿Có…cómo estuvo tu día?"

A Link le tomo unos cuantos segundos procesar lo que Zelda había dicho. Estaba ido observándola. Le gustaba ver como ella se encogía de hombros y cubría sus labios con sus manos. De hecho, cada movimiento le resultaba interesante. Finalmente suspiro profundamente y apoyo su mentón sobre su mano.

"Estuvo raro. Por primera vez logré salir del pasillo que te he contado pero… bueno, seguro no fue nada importante" Link no estaba seguro si era un buen momento para contarle lo que vivió. Francamente quería dejar eso atrás y disfrutar el tiempo que pasaba con ella. Sin hablar de entrenamientos o Arden. Le preocupaba que saliera en cualquier momento a interrumpirles su tiempo a solas.

"Sabes que sea lo que sea puedes contarme y yo voy a escucharte…"

Link le sonrió, pero no como las típicas sonrisas que le regalaba a Zelda. Ésta estaba llena de tristeza.

"Gracias, es agradable recordarlo"

"¡DOS SOPAS DE CALABAZA!" El señor, dueño del lugar donde ellos estaban comiendo coloco los tazones sobre la mesa. Sin perder tiempo Link tomó la cuchara y dio las gracias por el servicio.

"¡Con el hambre que tengo! Más vale que te tomes la tuya. Te saque a comer, no a que me veas comer ¿Si, Zelda?"

Al ver que Link estaba de mejor humor, ella decidió no preguntar más para no arruinarle la comida. Seguro más tarde tendría tiempo de sacarle la verdad. Ambos procedieron a tomar su sopa y hablar de otras cosas.

"¿No vas a ir a arruinarles el momento?" Pregunto el dueño que ahora estaba sirviéndole a Arden. Era conocido por todos como él adoraba jugarle bromas a Link. Era su pasatiempo.

"Puede que si… puede que no… depende de que tan buena este la sopa hoy"

"Jajaja ¡vamos! Aunque sea por esta vez dales un descanso. Hacen una linda parejita"

"Supongo…"

"Pero parece que los únicos que no se han enterado de que se gustan, son ellos mismos"

Arden no pudo evitar sonreír ante la apreciación. Estaba al tanto del _pasado_ del héroe y la princesa. De cómo sus vidas desde tiempos inmemorables habían estado destinadas a unirse una y otra vez. La primera vez que lo escucho, le parecía imposible de creer el que dos personas que se conocieran en diferentes vidas y circunstancias, fueran capaces de amarse mutuamente. De hecho creía que podían terminar aburriéndose el uno del otro e incluso odiándose.

Pero al conocerlos personalmente y observarlos, supo que no podía estar más equivocado.

La determinación de Link para vencer cualquier obstáculo que se le pusiera enfrente era envidiable y él conocía la razón. Mucho antes de que el chico conociera a Zelda, era una cualidad que él no poseía. Pero a medida el lazo con ella se fue fortaleciendo, su determinación iba creciendo.

"Bueno" Le entrego unas rupias al señor "Un amor que va creciendo poco a poco es lo más seguro. Para que sea fuerte, necesita tiempo. Por esta vez haré caso de su sugerencia y les daré su espacio"

* * *

><p>Pasaron tres días desde que Agahnim se embarco en su viaje rumbo al castillo de Hyrule. Los monstruos que atacaron la pequeña caravana no representaron tan siquiera un problema.<p>

Al llegar, él estaba al tanto de los cambios que se habían producido en la capital; sin embargo el verlo con sus propios ojos causaba una impresión mayor de la esperada, y eso le satisfacía.

El pequeño grupo llego de noche a la capital. Los guardias de turno se llevaron una mala impresión al verlo y demandaron que explicara el motivo de su visita con brusquedad.

"Vengo de tierras lejanas con el noble propósito de ofrecer y brindar mi protección a Su Majestad el respetable rey Gustaf y al pueblo de Hyrule"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong> ^^U me alegro saber que a varios les gusto la aparición de Dark Link y que les ha simpatizado el loquillo de Arden. Me esforzaré por al menos actualizar cada 15 días o menos la historia. Todavía no tengo definido cuantos capítulos me va a llevar… y ¡Gracias Taka, Nad, Kiichigo y los demás por sus reviews! Ese… Agahnim es un despiadado u.u


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

La presencia de los gerudos del desierto causo una gran animosidad en el pueblo. Pensando que personas extrañas solo significaban problemas, nadie deseaba brindarles hospedaje y mucho menos cruzar palabra con ellos.

Todo eso no podría importarle menos a Agahnim.

Si bien él tampoco estaba en una posición de exigir hospedaje en el castillo, dado que no existía una alianza de ningún tipo entre ellos, estaba decidido a conseguir la audiencia a como diera lugar.

Al día siguiente de haber llegado a la capital, se dirigió al castillo pero un grupo de guardias sospechaban de los recién llegados e impidieron su paso.

"Lo lamentamos pero el rey no esta en disposición de recibir a nadie"

Los guardias no apuntaron sus armas a la pequeña caravana, pero se notaba que se encontraban tensos ante la inesperada visita. Podría decirse que inclusive estaban nerviosos.

"Milord Agahnim informo el motivo el día de ayer o es que ¿Es así como reciben a sus visitantes los hylianos? ¿Agobiándolos con cuestionarios y viéndolos como escoria?" Intervino Aveil, quien estaba muy fastidiada por la antipatía que recibían de todos.

Ambos guardias se relajaron un poco. La presencia de la mujer no era nada amenazante, sin mencionar que no estaban acostumbrados a ver mujeres vistiendo de manera tan poco decorosa. No que se quejaran, pero era algo que distraería a cualquiera de su oficio. Las mujeres gerudo no prestaban mayor atención a eso, acostumbradas a convivir exclusivamente en una sociedad repleta de mujeres. Para ellas era común vestir diminutas blusas que no dejaban a la imaginación sus atributos.

"Por favor, la situación de Hyrule es cada día más decadente. Antes que azote una hambruna o alguna situación peor me gustaría hablar con el rey" Razonó Agahnim "No tienen nada que perder"

Los guardias solo intercambiaron miradas al no estar seguros sobre qué hacer. Para que no reinara el terror entre los habitantes, se había mantenido en secreto el mal estado de salud del rey. Si la gente se enteraba que su gobernante estaba muy enfermo, no tenían idea de cómo reaccionarían.

Finalmente concluyeron que los visitantes no representaban un peligro y accedieron a su petición.

"Esta bien. Sígannos."

* * *

><p>El día después de la <em>pequeña cita <em>de Link y Zelda, la princesa se despertó muy de mañana. Sus sueños estuvieron inundados de unas escenas que le parecían recuerdos de otra persona. En uno de esos sueños vio la figura de un hombre alto y de cabellos dorados. El color de sus ojos era muy parecido a los de Link y vestía una túnica verde. Frente a él estaba una mujer elegante, que tenía el aspecto de ser una princesa. Los dos se veían cansados, inclusive sus ropas estaban sucias.

Ambos parecían flotar en un mar de nubes y por alguna razón se veían sumamente tristes. Zelda veía que los labios de la pareja se movían pero no era capaz de escuchar lo que decían. La mujer extendió su mano y el hombre lentamente la tomo, para luego entregarle un instrumento azul. Era una ocarina. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la linda dama y, utilizando la ocarina toco una melancólica melodía y el muchacho desapareció, envuelto en un cristal azul.

La mujer cayo de rodillas llorando incontrolablemente y en ese momento Zelda se despertó.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se pregunto y se dio cuenta que ella también estaba llorando. Sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho. "Cálmate Zelda, solo fue un sueño… solo fue un sueño" Se dijo así misma, tratando consolarse.

Salió de la cama y se dirigió al baño para enjuagarse el rostro. Si se había despertado temprano, haría bien en aprovechar el día y olvidar ese triste sueño. Se vistió y antes de poder decidir que más hacer escucho unos golpes en su ventana. Alguien estaba arrojando piedritas al vidrio.

"¡Psssssssst! ¡Zelda! ¿Estas despierta?"

Al escuchar y reconocer la voz, su corazón se aceleró. Era Link. Pero ¿Cómo era posible? Estaba segura que hoy también tendría entrenamiento. Rápidamente corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió.

Al verlo, nuevamente sintió un cosquilleo en el estomago y las manos se pusieron heladas

"¡Buenos días!" Le dijo él con una amplia sonrisa.

"¡Oh! Link… ¡Bu…bu…buenos días!"

Link sonrió de oreja a oreja. Había algo especial en ella, que la hacía ver particularmente linda en ese preciso momento.

"Vengo a _proponerte_ algo"

Zelda sintió que su corazón subía hasta su garganta. Cubrió sus labios tímidamente con su mano e hizo un gesto indicándole a Link que continuara con lo que tenía que decirle.

"¿Te gustaría escaparte hoy?"

"¿¡Qué!"

"Como escuchaste. ¿Te gustaría?"

"¿Estas seguro que esta bien que hoy no tengas tu entrenamiento con Arden?"

Link bajo la mirada y vio hacia los lados, como si estuviese esperando que alguien saliera a interrumpir el momento. Al cerciorarse que no había nada de que preocuparse, respiro hondo, alzo la mirada y pregunto: "¿No estas cansada de que nunca tengamos tiempo para estar juntos?"

La pregunta tan directa, hizo que ella se quedara sin palabras. A veces se preguntaba, si Link hacia esa clase de comentarios apropósito. Si tendrían un significado mayor para él como lo tenían para ella. Claro que estaba cansada de no tener tiempo para pasar juntos como antes. Extrañaba ir de pesca, cazar insectos… o simplemente, estar juntos por estarlo sin algún motivo en particular. Tímidamente asintió con la cabeza y Link volvió a sonreírle, satisfecho con la respuesta.

"Entonces, te esperare en el lugar de siempre. Asegúrate de llevar botas, tengo planeada una tarde de pura diversión para nosotros"

Sin darle oportunidad de negarse, se fue corriendo. Ella solo suspiro. Si tan solo él tuviera idea del efecto que tenían sus acciones sobre ella… Por un lado, sabía que Impa le iba a reprender su comportamiento infantil e impulsivo, pero por otra parte reconocía lo mucho que quería pasar todo el día con él.

"_Solo se es joven una vez" _Se dijo así misma. Tomó sus botas y se escapo por la ventana. Ese día estaba decidida a disfrutarlo al máximo al lado de Link. No es malo de vez en cuando, escapar de las responsabilidades ¿O si?

* * *

><p>El rey Gustaf hizo un gran esfuerzo por recibir a los extraños visitantes. Su salud se encontraba en un estado altamente delicado. Médicos de cada rincón del reino lo habían examinado y nadie lograba determinar el motivo de su enfermedad.<p>

"Excelentísimo rey Gustaf, agradezco el honor de haberme otorgado una audiencia tan prontamente"

El rey no tenía muchas fuerzas. Únicamente pudo asentir con su cabeza y extendió su cetro indicándole a Agahnim que continuara con lo que fuera que tenía que decir.

"Espero que tenga en cuenta, _que nunca es tarde_ para formar nuevas alianzas. Sé que hace muchos años atrás existieron diferencias entre su gente y la mía y espero, podamos dejar el pasado atrás"

"Ustedes son gerudos del desierto, según me informaron mis hombres" Comento con dificultad el rey, quien respiraba con muchísimos problemas. Las tareas más sencillas lo agotaban.

"Sus hombres han hablado la verdad, pero por favor… Dejemos a un lado las introducciones y las formalidades"

"Y ¿Que deseas? esta tierra no tiene nada que ofrecerte"

"Majestad. Mis ojos han visto la calamidad que ha azotado a su reino y a muchos más. El agua del lago Hylia se esta secando, los dodongos se han apropiado del abastecimiento de rocas de los gorons y por ende... Muchos están muriendo. Todas esas noticias y muchas más circulan... Sin mencionar la misteriosa desaparición de su hija hace unos años"

Los ojos de Agahnim se sobresaltaron al notar el cambio en la postura del rey. Había dado en el blanco. El tema de la desaparición de la princesa se había convertido en un tabú por todo el reino.

"¿¡Acaso tengo cara de que necesito que me recuerden todo eso!" Respondió muy sobresaltado.

El brujo se sintió satisfecho y continuo "Claro que no mi señor, mi intención no es abrir viejas heridas. Pero mi gente también esta encarando sus propios problemas. Día con día desaparecen mujeres. Deduzco que ustedes tienen el mismo problema y pensé que la desaparición de ellas podría estar de algún modo vinculada con la de la princesa..."

Recuerdos de su amada hija inundaron el corazón del rey. Desde el día en que su adorada esposa le dio la noticia del embarazo, la primera vez que tuvo a esa pequeña y dulce criaturita en sus brazos. Jamás creyó que fuera posible amar a alguien tanto. El verla tan delicada y linda era simplemente inexplicable. Las memorias desgarraban su corazón.

"O puede que no estén vinculados. En todo caso, rey Gustaf yo necesito de usted y usted necesita de mi"

"Agradezco el que quieras ofrecer tus servicios... pero no creo que sea sabio mezclar una cosa con la otra. Realmente lamento que hayan desapariciones entre tu gente... Pero hay poco que nosotros podamos hacer por ustedes. Tu mismo ya enumeraste unos de los cientos de dificultades que tenemos..."

"Solo ruego y termine de escuchar la iniciativa. Propongo una alianza. Claramente el que cada uno este luchando por su propia supervivencia por separado no ha tenido ni tendrá éxito."

"¿Alianza? Yo no tengo el poder absoluto... no es algo que solo yo puedo decidir... El arreglo es que cada aliado y raza tenga su propio rey"

"Eso es verdad" Agahnim sin permiso se acercó al trono "Pero es a ti a quien escucharan mas" Señaló el grupo de gerudos que lo acompañaban "Con solo estas mujeres como escolta, he viajado por tres días desde el desierto hasta aquí. Mi rey..."

"Yo no soy tu rey..."

"Pero te considero como tal. Mi señor Gustaf, yo no le traigo obsequios ni lujos, pero tengo al mucho mejor que ofrecerle. Mi total y completa lealtad... y como prueba" Se inclino y se puso de rodillas ante él "Empezare por limpiar y devolverle la seguridad a la capital. Si eso no lo convence de mis buenas intenciones... Podrá hacer conmigo lo que estime conveniente"

"Interesante propuesta" La visión del rey estaba borrosa pero consiguió ocultarlo "Pero con una propuesta semejante, te das cuenta que tú tienes mas que perder... ¿estas seguro?"

"No llegue hasta aquí para regresar a mi gente con las manos vacías. Le doy mi palabra. Se perfectamente que para que los Hylianos, Zoras y Gorons acepten la propuesta de una alianza, de parte una población tan pequeña e insignificante como la nuestra, querrán pruebas"

Poniéndose de pie y chasqueando los dedos, una de las mujeres gerudo que lo acompañaban le entrego su báculo. Con la punta dio dos golpes al suelo e instantáneamente aparecieron justo atrás de él cinco darknuts de bronce. Su apariencia no era como la de un darknut normal. Eran un poco más bajos de estatura pero igualmente, estaban altamente armados.

Se escuchó al unísono el asombro de todos los presentes en el salón. El rey no podía dejar de sentir preocupación. Jamás había escuchado de alguien que tuviese el poder de controlar esa clase de guerreros, a menos que practicara un arte oculta era imposible controlar a esos seres malignos.

"Saca esas criaturas de mi presencia en este inst-"

Antes que el rey pudiera terminar de dar la orden, las puertas del salón se abrieron de par en par. Un mensajero en cuyos ojos y rostro estaba dibujado un semblante de terror había interrumpido la reunión.

"¡MAJESTAD! ¡Estamos siendo invadidos por una horda de moblins! Tenemos muchos soldados heridos y también civiles… De continuar así pronto invadirán el castillo"

"¿¡Qué!... ugh…" El rey intentó levantarse del trono pero el mareo debilitante le hizo perder el equilibrio. Afortunadamente sus hombres lo atraparon antes de que golpeara el suelo.

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto sonrientemente Agahnim. Nadie podía explicarse como ante la precaria situación el brujo podía actuar con tanta tranquilidad. "Me tomaré la libertad de deshacerme de esas pestes Majestad. Le aconsejo que descanse"

"¡Espere señor Agahnim! Es peligroso" Le advirtieron y obstaculizaron el paso unos guardias.

"No quiero ser imprudente, pero deberían preocuparse más por ustedes mismos. Aveil, encárgate de proteger al rey. Las otras irán a auxiliar a los civiles"

"¿Quién se cree que es? ¡Dando ordenes!"

"Pareciera que ustedes atrajeron a los moblins hasta aquí"

Las acusaciones continuaron y ante ellas Agahnim mantuvo un semblante sereno, inclusive podría decirse que se veía feliz.

"Si me disculpan, solo quiero cumplir con la parte de mi propuesta. Si falló, podrán hacer conmigo lo que les plazca"

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora<strong>: ¡Amigos! Cuanto tiempo ha pasado… En verdad lamento no haber actualizado mi historia antes, pero han pasado tantas cosas que han impedido que pueda sentarme con calma a escribir. Cosas que me deprimieron mucho y pues vaya u_u… Pero bueno, no voy a abrumar con mis desgracias. Espero poder actualizar más seguido. Y jeje los motivos de Agahnim… ¿Cuáles serán? Alguien dijo que ser rey hmmm ¿Será eso posible? Y ¿Qué pasará entre Link y Zelda? Uhhh las hormonas a esa edad son una locura O_o jajajaja

Gracias nuevamente a quienes dejan sus reviews :)

Espero les guste éste capítulo. Un abrazo fuerte a todos. El próximo lo quiero centrar en mis chicos lindos Link y Zelda.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Mientras iban caminando silenciosamente en el amplio bosque, rodeados de frondosos y altos arboles que estaban adornados de diversas tonalidades de color verde, Zelda no podía evitar de vez en cuando echar un "vistazo" a la espalda de Link. Gracias a que él iba adelante guiándola durante su recorrido, podía apreciarlo mejor desde esa perspectiva. Ella no podía negar que añoraba pasar un momento como ese con él, pero algo se sentía _diferente_.

Francamente, le resultaba bastante molesto todo esto de los _cambios_. Antes ella no estaba consiente de su propia apariencia, pero desde un tiempo atrás eso era algo que acosaba su mente constantemente. Él actuaba como el mismo Link de siempre y eso la inquietaba. ¿Cómo la vería él? ¿Sentiría lo mismo?, ¿Habría notado las diferencias entre ellos?, ¿Seria posible que él la extrañara tanto como ella a él? Esas preguntas la atormentaban diariamente y eso la desesperaba.

Quería y necesitaba una respuesta.

"Sabes… Si tengo algún bicho en la espalda sería bueno que me lo quitaras"

Le tomo un poco de tiempo procesar lo que Link había dicho, gracias a su torbellino de inquietudes que la tenían bastante distraída.

"¿Eh? ¿Bicho? ¿Qué bicho?"

Link se detuvo, y lo que para Zelda parecía una eternidad, lentamente se dio la vuelta y la vio directamente a los ojos.

"Lo digo porque he sentido tus ojos sobre mi espalda todo este tiempo. Si tengo algo raro puedes decírmelo"

"_Quisiera preguntarte qué opinas de mi" _Era lo que estaba por escapar de sus labios. Pero ¿Estaría bien preguntar algo así? o ¿Arruinaría esa pregunta su amistad con él? Opto por quedarse callada.

Link quien tenía la fama de ser el rey de los despistados, noto algo diferente en Zelda. Sus mejillas empezaron a tornarse más y más rosadas, jugaba con su cabello y veía de lado a lado. En esencia, se veía muy preocupada. Nerviosa inclusive.

"¿Estas enferma? Si te sientes mal, todavía estamos a tiempo para regresar. Yo sé que-"

"No, no me siento enferma" Exclamo sin permitirle terminar de decir lo que él tenia pensado. En unos cortos pasos Link se acercó a ella y sin pedir permiso, coloco su mano sobre su frente

"Hm, tienes razón. Tu frente no esta caliente, pero estas muy roja y estas sudando"

Ella retrocedió alejándose de él y agacho la vista. El repentino contacto movió su mundo y no sabía como actuar con certeza. Tristemente para ella, eso se estaba convirtiendo en una costumbre que no podía eliminar. A veces sentía que podía tomar la mano de su amigo; mientras que otras no era capaz ni de sostenerle la mirada. La timidez empezaba a dominar su personalidad, y por más que ella deseaba escapar no lo conseguía. Era una situación frustrante.

"Volveré a preguntar" Nuevamente volvió a hablar Link. Esta vez Zelda noto que su tono de voz era distinto. Se escuchaba molesto.

"¿Te sientes bien? Estas actuando rara. Pocas veces desde que cada uno empezó a entrenar por _separado_ podemos vernos. Si hice algo anoche que te molestara, harías bien en decírmelo en vez de huir de mí como si yo fuera alguna clase de peste. No es la primera vez que reaccionas así. Ayer todo parecía bien ¿Qué sucede hoy?"

Sus palabras fueron como una estocada en su corazón. Para ella Link jamás podría compararse al nivel de una peste… pero ¿Acaso era así como estaba actuando? Quería remediar la situación pero su cerebro no procesaba las palabras. Estaba agradecida de que él tomara la iniciativa. Se sentía feliz de por fin poder pasar más tiempo a solas a su lado.

"¿Zelda?"

Finalmente ella alzó la mirada, pero esta prontamente se vio inundada por lágrimas que nublaban su visión. El sueño –o pesadilla, no estaba del todo segura de como catalogarlo- que tuvo en la mañana le afectó más de lo que esperaba y, encima de todo esto no tenía dominio sobre sus reacciones.

"…Zelda… ¿Qué ocurre?"

"¡Odio todo esto!"

Ella extendió sus brazos y envolvió a Link en un fuerte abrazo. Tan fuerte que terminó tumbándolo en el suelo.

"Q..qu…que..qué odias…" Su reacción lo desarmo por completo. Toda inquietud que él sentía por su extraño comportamiento fue echada a un lado. Zelda estaba llorando y él debía consolarla. ¿Cómo? No lo sabía. Pero comprendía que ese era su deber en ese momento. Poco a poco iba adentrándose al complicado mundo de las_ mujeres_.

"¡Odio todos estos cambios! Cada día estoy más consiente de mi apariencia. Cada día estoy más consiente de lo azules que son tus ojos. Cada día… Cada día…" La posición en la que ambos estaban tirados en el suelo era bastante comprometedora. Link de espaldas en el pasto y Zelda encima de él. Lentamente ella fue levantándose, apoyando sus manos a cada lado del rostro de él de manera que le permitía verlo directamente a los ojos.

"Y entonces vengo yo y empiezo a actuar como una tonta y ahora estoy llorando" Sin levantarse y sin ninguna clase de malicia, se acomodó en el regazo de Link. Él parecía hipnotizado, porque jamás había visto este lado tan _vulnerable_ de Zelda.

Se limpio con la manga y entre lagrimas continuo explicándole "y…y…y no puedo parar de llorar y entonces tú tienes esa cara de preocupación y seguro estas pensando que todo esto de salir y escaparnos juntos ha sido un error y en la cantidad de problemas que vamos a tener… ¡ya sabes como es Impa!"

Y vaya que lo sabia. Pero en ese preciso momento la mujer sheikah era lo que menos le interesaba o preocupaba. En cierto modo, Link sentía un poquito de satisfacción al ver a Zelda llorando. Desde hacía unos días la notaba diferente y retraída y se lo atribuía al cansancio pero, ante la repentina confesión más o menos entendía que camino llevaba su actitud. Eso lo tranquilizaba. Más o menos.

Mientras ella continuaba dándole la explicación, le resultaban cómicos todos los gestos que hacía. La manera en que sus manos se movían de lado a lado explicándole lo que Impa les haría al darse cuenta que se escaparon. La manera en que su cabello dorado enmarcaba perfectamente su lindo rostro en forma de corazón. Lo cercano que sentía su aliento. Sus labios rosados. Estaba tan embobado con ella que sin percatarse empezó a sonreír.

"Y de seguro Arden no tardara en burlarse-"

Esta vez ella fue tomada por sorpresa. En un intento por calmarla, Link hizo lo único que se le ocurría. Lo único que su corazón le indicaba. Envolverla en un fuerte abrazo.

"Perdóname, Zelda"

Ella trago un buen poco de saliva. Sentía que su corazón iba a salir huyendo de su pecho.

"Perdóname por ser egoísta. Pensé que era el único afectado por todo esto. Perdóname por sentir satisfacción al verte llorar pero…"

"¡Qué cosas más horribles dices! ¿Te _alegras_ con mi sufrimiento?"

"No, no por favor no malinterpretes que no es eso"

"¿Entonces qué?" El comentario la había molestado. Eso era otra cosa que le fastidiaba. Ahora _todo_ lo que hacia o decía Link, poseía mucho más peso que antes. Le afectaba muchísimo y del enojo intentaba escaparse del fuerte abrazo que él le estaba dando, pero sin ningún éxito.

"Pensé que yo era el único afectado con todos estos cambios"

Instintivamente Link enterró su nariz entre el cuello y el hombro de Zelda, inhalando su aroma que era fresco y dulce. ¡Cómo había extrañado su olor! Si alguien le pidiera una explicación de porque disfrutaba tanto de la cercanía con ella, la única respuesta que podría dar era que, actuar así con ella era la cosa más natural del mundo. Punto.

"S..S…S…s…..Si, si, si" Fue la única palabra coherente que ella consiguió articular. Si él supiera el poder que sus acciones tenían sobre ella…

"Perdóname por molestarme" Para alegría o para tristeza de Zelda –sinceramente ella ya ni sabia que sentía- Link fue soltándola y dulcemente secó sus lagrimas con sus pulgares. "Pero tendrás que decirme más despacio todo eso de los…."

Zelda no era ninguna tonta. Entendía el camino al que Link estaba dirigiendo la conversación. El rostro de felicidad de la jovencita se convirtió en horror.

"C-a-m-b-i-o-s"

Con el único objetivo de apenarla más, el deletreo cada una de las letras de esa palabra. Y vaya que lo logró.

"¡Estás muy cerca! ¡No tengo que explicarte nada!"

"Oh, si que tienes que hacerlo. Recuerda, Arden me critica por ser muy lento y tú eres una maestra linda y paciente"

"No…No lo soy" Replico mientras lo empujaba.

"¡Oh! ¡Te equivocas! Eres la chica más bonita que alguna vez he visto"

"¡No, Link! Me avergüenzas…"

"Je, quizá sea porque no te lo digo seguido y no estas acostumbrada…"

"No, no, no. No es eso ¡No es eso!"

"Pero eso puedo solucionarlo. Desde ahora en adelante cuando nos saludemos te diré ¡Hola mi _hermosa_ Zelda! ¿Hago reverencia?"

"¡Que no Link! Jajaja deja de ser tan payaso…"

¡Por fin! Música para los oídos del valiente caballero. La risa de su adorada doncella era algo que tenía un efecto relajante en él. Desde su reciente enfrentamiento con Dark Link, él había experimentado la incertidumbre. Sabia que muy pronto volvería a encontrarse con su representación oscura y en cierto modo, era algo que él deseaba poder olvidar. Aunque sea por un momento. La risa de la princesa era lo único que conseguiría eso.

"¡Yaaay! Has vuelto a reír" Nuevamente la envolvió en un fuerte y tronador abrazo.

Al estar allí, literalmente entre los brazos de Link, ella supo que si bien las cosas tendrían que cambiar no iba a ser tan malo. No serian niños todas sus vidas y tendría que adaptarse.

"Si... Gracias por hacerme reír"

Por fin, ella se decidió a devolverle el abrazo y se quedaron en esa posición por un buen rato. Ninguno de los dos se atrevía a decir palabra, por temor a romper el "encanto". Toda tensión que en un momento pudieron sentir, se disipo. La conexión que iba desarrollándose en sus corazones era sorprendente.

"De nada…hmm… ¿Zelda?"

"¿Si?"

Pícaramente, Link acerco sus labios a la oreja de ella y susurro una letra

"C"

"Espera, espera, por favor Link ¡Espera!"

"A"

"¡NO!"

"M"

"¡Ugh!"

"B"

Cada letra ocasionaba un remolino en su estomago. Luchaba por liberarse del abrazo con todas sus fuerzas pero él estaba empecinado en no soltarla. No podía creer que hubiese dejado salir esas palabras y ahora debería enfrentar las consecuencias dando una explicación.

"Dejen lugar para Din"

Dijo una voz que ni pertenecía a Link o a Zelda.

"…."

"Y también dejen lugar para Farore"

"…¿Di…di…dijiste algo, Link?"

"Ugh perdí la concentración. Empezaré a deletrear de nuevo"

Link pensaba que si ignoraba la voz, seguramente se iría. Lamentablemente no podía estar más equivocado.

¡Bam!

"¡OUCH OW OW OW! ¡Mi cabezaaaaaaaaa!"

"Dije que dejen lugar para Din y Farore. Olvídenlo, dejen lugar para Nayru también. Están muy jóvenes para esta clase de cosas muchachitos_ precoces _¿Qué son esos abrazos?"

"¡Arden!"

"El mismo que viste y calza, sí"

Sin más los separo y observó con lástima a Link, quien sostenía su cabeza después del fuerte golpe que le propino con la funda de su espada. Zelda se tornaba de diferentes tonalidades de rojo, todo para el entretenimiento del joven caballero de pelo negro.

"Ustedes son los protagonistas perfectos de una cursi historia de amor, en serio. Pero cuidado con esos abrazos ¿Si? Recuerden dejar lugar las diosas"

"¡NO ESTABAMOS HACIENDO NADA MALO! Ou, ou… Me vas a sacar el cerebro con tus golpes"

"Claro que no y además, yo vine a tiempo" Respondió con toda calma. "Y no me señales con tu dedo acusatorio, mal agradecido"

"¿¡Mal agradecido! ¿Qué tengo que agradecerte? ¡Y Aun así! Yo no pienso manchar el nombre de Zelda, Arden estúpido"

"Eh, eh, cuida esa boca. Aquí el único estúpido eres tú. ¿Tienes idea en la clase de problemas que te has metido? Esperen, déjenme aclara. ¿Tienen idea de la clase de problemas en que ambos se han metido?"

"Seguro que nadie se dio cuenta de nuestra ausencia"

"Toda la aldea esta buscándolos"

Zelda se levanto de un salto "¡Tenemos que regresar inmediatamente Link!" Ayudo al rubio a reincorporarse y justo cuando se disponía a salir corriendo Arden la tomo de la punta del vestido.

"¿A dónde crees que vas? Les daré la charla de los pajaritos y las abejas. Perdí una apuesta con Impa y me va a tocar a mí hacerlo"

¡RAZ! Sin querer, el vestido de la princesa se rasgo.

"Uh oh"

"….."

"Ahora Impa jamás va a dejarlos solos. No. Nunca. Seguro al ver tu vestido pensará que es culpa de Link… En fin, ese no es mi problema. Ahora escuchen, llega una eta-"

"¡PERO QUE IDIOTEZ DICES! EL QUE LO ROMPIO FUISTE TU"

"Link, andas de irreverente esta mañana. Todavía no eres un hombre para hablarme en ese tono"

"¡Ugh! ¡Lo digo porque siento que me acusas de realizar cosas bochornosas con Zelda y lo haces simplemente para entretenerte!"

"¡Cállate Link!"

"¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¡Pero Zelda, si él empezó!"

"Eso no es lo importante. Le diré que me atore en una rama o algo. Lo importante ahora es que hay gente buscándonos… Espera, Arden ¿Por qué nos buscan? ¿Estas tomándonos el pelo?"

"Definitivamente Link, eres mala influencia para la joven Zelda. Ahora ella planea sus propias mentiras sin parpadear… tsk tsk" Arden simplemente se cruzo de brazos y en un gesto de decepción, movió su cabeza de lado a lado.

La situación y falta de respuestas comenzaba a desesperar a la linda princesa y Link fue el primero en notarlo. Ella estaba apunto de reventar –No que la culpara, de hecho el mismo sentía que estaba a punto de explotar-. Él quería calmarla pero con Arden enfrente, seguro le haría burla de lo que dijera y terminaría empeorando la situación.

"¡!"

La pobre no tardo mucho en "explotar" y termino gritando. Link estaba más acostumbrado a las bromas y comentarios burlescos, pero por algún motivo Arden quería molestar a ambos.

" oh por Farore jaajajajaajajajajaaja"

Y ahora Arden tenía un ataque histérico de risa. Lo que faltaba. Zelda estaba jadeando y respirando muy furiosa; mientras que Arden se reía sin parar y Link en medio de ambos observando todo el espectáculo. Quien diría que su escapada terminaría de ese modo… y Quien diría que por primera vez desde que la conocía, Zelda sucumbiría ante la presión.

"Perdón, perdón ¡En serio perdón! Pero es que ustedes me ponen las situaciones demasiado fáciles" Entre risas, Arden se limpio las lagrimillas, se levantó del suelo y se sacudió las ropas. "Ufff, Zelda tenía mucho de no reír así. Eres graciosa" De manera cariñosa coloco su mano sobre la cabeza de ella, pero esto terminó de enfurecerla aún más.

"¡Ah! ¡Quita tus sucias manos de ella!"

Link se abalanzo en su contra pero Arden, sin mayor esfuerzo, extendió la otra mano y al igual que con Zelda, la coloco sobre la cabeza del jovencito para impedirle el paso.

"¿Es que no han aprendido a ser pacientes? Traten de calmarse un rato y recordar qué día es hoy"

Ambos jovencitos voltearon a verse y al unísono exclamaron: "¡El festival de la cosecha!"

"Así es. Como ambos han estado tan ocupados me imagine que lo podrían haber olvidado… y para premiar sus duros esfuerzos el abuelito Sahasrahla e Impa decidieron darles el día libre. Pero como anoche llegaron tarde a casa creo que olvidaron darles la noticia"

"Quiero cavar un agujero y esconderme allí"

"Jajaja ¡Oh vamos Zelda! No es tan malo. No le diré nada a nadie pero a cambio… Serán mis esclavos por un día"

Horrorizados vieron a Arden con ojos de perrito herido.

"No me vean así. Es lo menos que pueden hacer por mí, después de sorprenderlos… Solitos… en medio del bosque… abrazaditos… acaramelados…"

"¡Suficiente! ¡Entendemos!"

"¿Eso crees, señor deletreador? Porque la jovencita acá prácticamente abrió su corazón y te dij- ¡OUUUU!"

En un descuido, Zelda logró escaparse de Arden y usando _el viento de Farore_ se teletransporto atrás de él y le dio un puntapié en la pierna.

"¡Ou ou ouch!"

Era la primera vez que Link presenciaba a Zelda usar ese tipo de magia. Era realmente sorprendente. Sin mencionar que era sumamente gracioso ver como un adulto se retorcía de dolor por la patada de una niña.

"Nada de ser esclavos de nadie ¡Arden bobo!"

"¡Zelda, espera!"

La princesa sentía miles de cosas. Decepción por la interrupción. Felicidad por el abrazo y las palabras de Link. Ansiedad por su reciente confesión… Sabia que no debía actuar como lo estaba haciendo en esos momentos, era la primera vez que perdía los estribos de esa manera. Pero lo único que quería hacer era salir huyendo de allí. Arden seguramente había escuchado todo y su sufrimiento jamás terminaría.

Dicho caballero observaba como ambos jóvenes se retiraban, dejándolo atrás y tirado en el suelo. Los tres estaban tan ocupados que no se percataron de una cuarta presencia.

"¿Por qué te gusta _atormentarlos_ tanto Arden?"

"Oh, Abuelito Sahasrahla ¿Llevas mucho tiempo allí?"

"El necesario. Me alegra ver que la princesa es capaz de tumbar a un hombre fuerte como tú"

"Jaja estaba distraído, fue como lo llaman popularmente… un golpe de suerte"

"Llámalo como quieras. Ellos son jóvenes. Se quieren y respetan mucho. No deberías preocuparte más de la cuenta y respetar su privacidad"

El anciano ayudó al joven caballero a ponerse en pie. "Creo que la princesa está empezando a despertar memorias de experiencias pasadas… es comprensible que sufra cambios de humor en su personalidad. Debe ser abrumador lo que está pasando así que, ten en mente no exasperarla más de lo necesario. El corazón de una niña es diferente al de un niño"

"… Lo sé. Link me contó de la sombra que vio en su último entrenamiento"

"Hm"

El jovial ambiente que hacia no mucho se respiraba comenzó a cambiar drásticamente. La sonrisa desapareció del rostro de Arden y Sahasrahla suspiro tristemente.

"A veces me pregunto si todo esto será más que un sueño. Me pregunto si es cierto que todos estos días felices y soleados que vivimos en la seguridad de este bosque vendrán a su final…"

Sahasrahla se limitó a escuchar las preocupaciones de Arden. De hecho, esas preguntas se las había planteado el mismo.

"El día que vi la marca de la trifuerza en la mano de Link me embargó una gran tristeza y culpa. Mis mayores temores se vieron confirmados en ese día. La responsabilidad de proteger Hyrule caería solamente sobre sus hombros y yo simplemente me convertiría en un espectador"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Él será el héroe… ¿No? Link es el elegido. Siempre lo ha sido"

"¿Y lo que tú has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, cómo lo llamarías? Arden, no te menosprecies. La responsabilidad no tiene que caer únicamente en los hombros de Link. Tu lo has entrenado y te has llegado a convertir en su _familia_"

"Yo no soy un héroe… le arrebate a un jovencito toda esperanza de vivir una vida normal. No solo a él, también a ella…"

El sabio comprendía que la conversación debía manejarse con tacto. A Arden se le confió la misión de encontrar al futuro héroe, lo cual no había sido una tarea nada fácil. Tuvo que viajar de aldea en aldea en una extenuante búsqueda. Cuando finalmente lo encontró, a la edad de 3 años en un orfanato… Jamás llego a imaginarse, en la carga emocional en que esa misión se convertiría. Nadie jamás debería librar una batalla como la que a Link le esperaba… Pero eso debía suceder.

Muchas vidas dependían de ello.

"Cuando el día en que se les pueda revelar la verdad ¿Por qué no le preguntas?"

"¿Preguntarle?"

"Si. Pregúntale si él considera que lo que tú hiciste fue arrebatarle el prospecto de llevar una vida normal. Estoy seguro que su respuesta es lo único que te dará paz. No importa cuantos argumentos yo te presente, solo eso te ayudará a entender…"

Sin realmente comprender del todo a lo que se refería, Arden asintió y aceptó la sugerencia.

"…Tal vez lo haga"

"¿Y por qué la cara tan larga? ¿Tanto te dolió el puntapié de Zelda?" Intento bromear el anciano. No era normal en Arden estar tan serio y preocupado.

"Jaja que cosas dices abuelito, no… no se trata de eso" El siempre tan alegre de Arden, se esforzó por sonreír pero le fue imposible.

"Seré sincero contigo. La razón por la que vine a buscar a Link y Zelda es porque quiero que tengan buenas memorias de sus últimos días de tranquilidad en este bosque… Sé que no has conseguido comunicarte con los sabios y que su majestad el rey Gustaf esta muy enfermo"

"Sí, eso que dices es verdad"

"Sahasrahla ¿Tú también lo has sentido? Sé que éste bosque esta recibiendo una protección especial… pero… Hay una fuerza extraña que cada día va haciéndose más fuerte y no logro definir qué es"

"No puedo suavizar la noticia muchacho…"

"Y no te pido que lo hagas. Lo que quiero saber es _qué_ rayos esta ocurriendo. Todavía no es tiempo. La localización de la espada maestra sigue siendo un misterio y sé que el equivalente _maligno_ de la espada maestra… Es un _sujeto _que anda suelto y que es comandante de la horda de monstruos que acecha Hyrule"

"Sí. Pero _él_ es el menor de nuestros problemas"

"¿Qué?"

"Existe un hombre que es capaz de controlar darknuts. En este momento mientras hablamos, esta en la capital"

Los ojos de Arden se llenaron de sorpresa y el anciano al notar esto, coloco su mano sobre su hombro con el objetivo de tranquilizarlo.

"¿Y cuando esperabas decirme todo esto? ¿Cuándo Hyrule no fuera más que ruinas? ¿Cuándo todos estuvieran muertos? ¿Cómo te enteraste de esto si no tienes contacto con los sabios?"

"Cálmate Arden. Todo esto ha sido de mi conocimiento esta misma mañana. El objetivo del sujeto no está del todo claro… Podría tratarse de un aliado"

"¡Ningún aliado tiene dominio sobre los darknuts!"

El silencio impero entre ambos hombres. Lo que tanto habían luchado por proteger estaba bajo una amenaza inminente. No podía confirmarse ni descartar la idea de un aliado o enemigo. Y para empeorar las cosas, tenían más preguntas que respuestas.

"Tenemos que actuar ahora mismo. El tiempo no es aliado de nadie"

El anciano comprendía la reacción del muchacho. Si estuviera en sus manos el mismo iría a investigar lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero eso no era tan siquiera una alternativa. Era imposible.

"No estamos en esto solo nosotros. Antes de tomar una acción debemos consultarlo con Impa"

"Pero…"

"Sé que esta situación es alarmante, pero por _egoísmo_ podríamos poner en peligro la vida y seguridad de aquellos a quienes juramos proteger ¿Estas dispuesto a arriesgar tanto?"

Arden no pudo más que agachar la mirada y apretar sus puños. "….No"

"Ven. Reunámonos con ella y pensemos fríamente en qué hacer. Hay muchas cosas que necesito explicarte y este no es el lugar para revelarlas"

* * *

><p>La aparición en escena del hombre del desierto había ocasionado más que una simple incertidumbre. Su identidad y objetivos eran un misterio para Sahasrahla. La falta de comunicación con los sabios solo agravaba las cosas. Y encima de todo, el rey se encontraba cada día más enfermo.<p>

Poco a poco iban siendo acorralados contra una esquina de desesperación.

¿Habría manera de definir quién es aliado y quién no? Tristemente, parecía que no.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Autora: Lo que prometí. Un capítulo para Link y Zelda *sonrisa picara* ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Yo me divertí escribiéndolo. No puedo escribir ya una escena así de que se besen apasionadamente porque están bastante jóvenes. Pero si puedo escribir como esos sentimientos van despertándose… muajajaajaja. <strong>

**Y como ven, las razones de Arden para ser un troll no son malintencionadas. No puedo culparlo de sentirse responsable al arrebatarle a Link una vida "normal". ¿Nunca se preguntaron eso? ¿Cómo se sentiría Link al tener que enfrentar esa clase de destino sin tener otra opción? Lo digo porque si mal no recuerdo, en casi todos los juegos Link lleva una vida pacifica hasta que ¡Bam! Alguien le dice: "Debes salvar Hyrule". Ese aspecto me pareció entretenido para explorarlo. **

**Este capitulo lo hice más largo porque el anterior me salió muy corto :P También necesito ir desenvolviendo la parte de la acción y peleas… a ver como me va! Jajaja**

**Hasta pronto. Gracias por sus reviews. **

**p.d: De ante mano pido disculpas por los errores... he revisado varias veces y me dí cuenta de que cuando edito algunas cosas en el office y luego las subo, me las cambia :S augh! ¿Alguien sabe que se puede hacer para evitar eso?  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

＼(＾o＾)／ ＼(＾o＾)／

**X**

Decir que Link y Zelda disfrutaron del festival, era poco. En ese día probaron todos y cada uno de los juegos, comida y demás actividades que tuvieran enfrente.

Link perdió en el juego de fuerza, pero consiguió ganar en el de tiro de arco acertando en todas y cada una de las dianas. El público quedo asombrado con la puntería tan certera que él poseía a tal grado que al unísono le dieron una ovación. Como premio se ganó una _**máscara de conejo**_ la cual, para desmayo de Zelda él uso con todo orgullo.

Zelda también participo en ese juego, ella deseaba ganar la máscara porque le parecía demasiado linda. Tristemente falló en los últimos dos blancos y fue por eso que Link decidió participar también.

"Link, te ves ridículo con esa cosa"

Ella tenía una mirada de desaprobación y Link no se sintió ni siquiera ofendido, es más para molestarla –porque él sabia que ella quería que él le obsequiara la máscara- se paro frente a un espejo y comenzó a "modelar".

"Hermosa maestra Zelda, no te lucen los celos. Sé que piensas que me veo muy lindo con esto puesto"

Link se le acercó, pestañeando rápidamente e invadiendo por completo su espacio personal. Ella por su parte, entre risa y risa intento empujarlo para alejarlo.

"¡Te dije que no me llames de ese modo! Y no son celos. Admítelo, esa máscara es de niña"

"Zelda, Zelda, Zelda. Ten en cuenta que te llamaré como me de la gana" Le dijo mientras le sacaba la lengua y le guiñó el ojo.

"¡Link!"

"Jaja ¡HERMOSA ZELDA!" Grito enfrente de todos, olvidándose por completo que tenían público, sin importarle nada ni nadie más que solo la chica que tenía enfrente.

"Con estas orejas de conejo seguramente _correré _más rápido ¿Quieres comprobarlo?" Preguntó en tono retador.

Y así fue como pasaron el resto del día. Divirtiéndose como dos adolescentes sin preocupaciones. Corriendo entre las personas y disfrutando del momento mágico que existía cuando los dos se juntaban. Felices de que Impa y Arden finalmente les dieron un respiro para poder ser ellos mismos.

En completa ignorancia de que sus vidas cambiarían precisamente en _tres_ días.

* * *

><p>Esa misma tarde Impa, el abuelo Sahasrahla y Arden se habían reunido en una cabaña alejada de la aldea para discutir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Para la mujer sheikah era una situación bastante familiar. Al igual que hacía un par de años atrás, se encontraban en una habitación iluminada por tres llamas de color rojo, azul y verde. Estaban intentando invocar a los cuatro sabios.<p>

Probaron vez tras vez sin ninguna respuesta. Finalmente desistieron de hacerlo y pasaron a evaluar otros asuntos.

"La barrera que protege a éste bosque esta debilitándose. Esta fuerza oscura viene tras Link y Zelda a toda prisa"

"La guerra que la presencia del Cardinal anuncia se presentará más pronto de lo que imaginamos. Ni Link ni Zelda están preparados para lo que viene. No han alcanzado su potencial… Necesitamos más tiempo" Comentó Sahasrahla.

"¿De cuantos días estamos hablando?" Pregunto la mujer sheikah.

"No hablo de días. Hablo de años. _Tres_ años"

Quedaron en silencio. Cada uno pensando en una opción o salida. No podían huir a ninguna otra parte. De nada serviría. Sin la guía de los sabios tomar una decisión sería suicida. De algún modo deberían poner la balanza a su favor.

Arden paso su mano entre sus cabellos. Se encontraba obviamente muy preocupado por el futuro que les albergaba. "¿Cuál podría ser la razón por la que no podemos contactar a los sabios? No lo comprendo"

"Tendremos que esperar a que el sabio de la luz regrese con noticias"

"Ese _**búho **_no esta tomando en serio su trabajo. ¡Debiste enviarme a mí!"

"Comprendo tu preocupación pero ese búho ha sido un informante fiel. Más aún, es uno de los _siete_ sabios. Por favor, tenle más respeto"

"El respeto no se pide, se gana" Dijo entre dientes y enfurecido, el muchacho de cabellera oscura se levanto abruptamente tumbando la silla en la que se encontraba sentado. Parecía un león enjaulado, caminando de un lado a otro.

"Entre mi gente hay un proverbio que dice que ante una situación muy angustiosa…" La voz calmada de Impa consiguió que Arden se detuviera y le prestara de su atención "… Puede hacer que un hombre sabio se comporte como loco. Joven Arden, admito que cuando te conocí no me inspiraste una tan sola gota de confianza"

"¿Y ahora qué? ¿Sigues pensando lo mismo?" Inquirió de manera altanera, cruzándose de brazos. Impa por su parte, muy tranquilamente se levanto y coloco la silla que él había tirado en su lugar.

"Ahora confiaría en ti la seguridad y la vida de la pequeña dama. En estos momentos todo parece estar en nuestra contra. La _desesperación_ te esta nublando el juicio pero, es ahora que debes demostrar que eres un hombre y controlarte o ¿No fuiste tú quien le enseño esas cosas a Link?"

Arden se sintió apenado por su comportamiento y en ningún momento bajo la mirada fija que tenía en Impa. Sabía que todo lo que ella decía era la verdad. En momentos de desesperación es cuando más se debe pensar con la cabeza fría.

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando el trio escuchó unos fuertes picotazos en el vidrio de la ventana. Era _**Kaepora Gaebora**_ quien por fin había llegado de su inspección por Hyrule. Sahasrahla no perdió tiempo en levantarse y abrir la ventana para dejarle entrar.

"Ho, Ho, ho ¡Saludos!"

"Amigo, me tenías preocupado" Dijo el anciano mientras cerraba la ventana cuidadosamente sellándola con magia, para cerciorarse que nada ni nadie hubiese seguido al sabio de la luz.

"Ho, Ho, Ho lamento la demora y les prometo ir al grano. Esta reunión será una de las más largas. Espero estén preparados mentalmente para lo que en este día vamos a decidir"

"¿Alguna noticia de su Majestad el rey Gustaf?"

"Impa. El rey esta muy enfermo pero no quiero apresurarme a decir nada… Como la profecía lo indicaba… Apareció un hombre de ropas largas proveniente del desierto"

"¿¡Qué!" Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"Eso explica todas las apariciones de monstruos entonces"

"Ho, ho, ho No. Él no es el responsable de eso. Los monstruos son comandados por un demonio que se autodenomina el señor de ellos. _**Ghirahim**_"

Los ojos de Impa se agrandaron al escuchar el nombre y sintió repugnancia de tan solo oírlo.

"Ghirahim…Ese nombre me parece familiar"

"Ho, Ho, ho. Es un nombre difícil de olvidar. El tipo es muy peligroso. El hombre del desierto quiere capturarlo"

"Pero pensé que esos dos eran aliados"

"Ho, Ho, Ho El hombre del desierto tiene un lema… _No ser amigo ni enemigo de nadie_ ¿Qué tan cierto será? No lo sé. Lo que sí sé es que ése hombre tiene el poder de cambiar el futuro de nuestras vidas tal y como la conocemos… ¿Tienes los rollos Sahasrahla?"

Extendiendo unos rollos antiguos sobre la mesa, se los presentó al grupo.

"Cuanto antes debemos descifrar la localización del templo del tiempo. En él estará la espada maestra y la respuesta a nuestras plegarias ¿No es así?"

"Ho, ho, ho Sí. Roguemos a las diosas que encontremos pronto la salida o si no…"

Inmediatamente el pequeño grupo empezó a estudiar los rollos.

* * *

><p>Pasaron dos días desde que los instructores de Link y Zelda les dieron "vacaciones". Lo único que les pidieron fue mantenerse alejados de los problemas. Los chicos notaron una actitud diferente en Impa y Arden… era como una mezcla de ansiedad con preocupación pero, les negaron tales acusaciones.<p>

Ellos no eran los únicos que se comportaban de manera diferente. La princesa noto que el cardinal del norte actuaba extraño. Zelda ni siquiera había podido consultarlo con Impa porque ella junto con el anciano y Arden llevaban reuniéndose dos días para discutir unos asuntos desde muy temprano en la mañana hasta muy entrada la noche.

"No quiere comer ni beber agua. Me atrevería a decir que esta deprimido"

Link se quedo pensativo, observando la ternura con que Zelda acariciaba a la pequeña ave carmesí que descansaba entre sus delicadas manos. No tenía dudas que lo que ella le decía era cierto y le rompía el corazón ver su rostro de tristeza.

"Llevémoslo a dar una vuelta al bosque. Seguro un poco de aire fresco le levantará el ánimo ¿No crees?" Ella le sonrió –no de manera sincera, pero al menos a Link le alegro ver una sonrisa en su rostro- y así hicieron.

Caminaron por alrededor de una hora y el ave no presentaba ningún cambio.

"Zelda ¿Recuerdas como hace unos años fuimos en búsqueda de la reina de las hadas?"

"Sí…"

"¿Recuerdas a aquel búho gigante que dijo que tu ave sería la clave para encontrarla?"

La princesa se quedo callada ante su pregunta. No es que ella hubiese olvidado ese peculiar encuentro con el búho. Era solo que algo le decía que todo eso tenía un significado muy específico. Algo con lo que ella tendría que lidiar y volver a adaptarse.

"¿Zelda?" Link colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la muchachita que estaba distraída en sus memorias.

"Sí. Si perdona. Me quede pensando" Suspiro profundamente, acariciando con ternura al ave que descansaba entre sus manos. "Creo que sé lo que quiso decirnos con eso"

"Bueno. No sirve de mucho preocuparse"

El rodeo el hombro de Zelda con su brazo, permitiendo así que sus mejillas se juntaran una con la otra y con su mano extendida, acaricio al pequeño cardinal. La princesa se sintió reconfortada con la proximidad de Link y el calor de su cuerpo. Y fue en ese momento, cuando por un segundo las manos de ambos jóvenes estuvieron en contacto acariciando al ave que, el símbolo de la trifuerza apareció dibujado en el dorso de sus manos y como por magia, el pequeño pájaro rojo comenzó a revolotear entre las manos de la princesa hasta que consiguió escapar consiguiendo así que los dos chicos fueran corriendo tras él, adentrándose más y más en el bosque perdido.

Link sabia que el ave significa muchísimo para Zelda, por eso no dudo en ir tras ella.

"¡No lo alcanzaremos! ¡Link es peligroso!"

"¡Claro que sí! ¡Vamos! ¡Corre!" Se detuvo y la tomó de la mano.

Ninguno de los dos pudo imaginarse jamás, lo hermoso que podría ser el bosque perdido. Parecía que todo era más verde e iluminado. Era inconcebible pensar que un lugar tan bello como ese fuese considera peligroso e infestado de Stalfos.

"¡Aaah!"

En la carrera por alcanzar al ave roja, Zelda se tropezó con unas raíces de un árbol y su grito hizo que Link se detuviera, perdiendo así de vista al cardinal del norte.

"¡Zelda! ¿Te encuentras bien?"

"Sí…Si estoy bien" Cuando Link se agacho para ayudarla a levantarse e intento tocar su tobillo la pobre chica se encogió de dolor.

"No me convences ¿Crees que podrás levantarte?"

Mientras él la examinaba, los pasos de alguien que pisaba unas hojas secas en el suelo se hicieron audibles. Tanto Link como Zelda vieron sus alrededores, tratando de ubicar el origen del sonido.

"No te preocupes, seguramente solo se trata de un animal. Vamos, apóyate sobre mí"

Zelda, quien intento apoyarse en el suelo para impulsarse y levantarse hizo contacto con algo extraño. Al examinarlo mejor, noto que se trataba de un cráneo y antes de que pudiese gritar Link cubrió su boca.

"Ssshhh Cuidado" Le dijo en voz calmada "Si gritas atraerás a criaturas peligrosas" Fue hasta que él noto que ella se había tranquilizado, que lentamente fue bajando su mano y se levantaron para seguir su camino.

Dieron unos cuantos pasos y escucharon el sonido de hojas secas revolviéndose. Voltearon a ver al lugar donde Zelda había caído y se encontraba el cráneo. Los ojos de este ahora estaban brillando con un color rojo intenso. La cabeza se elevo flotando en el aire y le siguieron los demás huesos que conformaban su cuerpo.

Zelda paralizada del temor tomo con fuerza la mano de Link.

"Un Stalfo ¡Rayos!" Link recogió a Zelda entre sus brazos, la cargo y comenzó a correr.

Una vez ensamblado el cuerpo esquelético del Stalfo dio un grito de batalla y los persiguió. Posiblemente media alrededor de dos metros, en comparación con los jovencitos era un gigante. Cargaba un escudo de madera revestido de metal y una espada grande.

Marchando tras ellos y lanzando espadazos de lado a lado para herir la espalda de Link, finalmente los acorralo- Link no tuvo más opción que ser el escudo de Zelda, escondiéndola atrás de él.

"¡Link! ¡No! ¡No estas armado! ¡No hay forma para que puedas vencerlo!"

"Yo lo distraeré y tu escaparas"

"¡Eso es irrazonable!"

La horrible criatura se acercó a ellos sin darles tiempo de idear un plan o buscar otra salida, y en su deseo de intimidarlos, paso su larga y afilada espada de mano a mano y finalmente se lanzo al ataque. Link empujo a Zelda a un lado y al instante, tomó un tronco del suelo golpeando precisamente la muñeca del Stalfo, consiguiendo desviar a duras penas el golpe.

"¿¡A eso llamas ataque!"

"¡Link!"

Los ojos del Stalfo volvieron a brillar y Link podría jurar que éste le sonrió siniestramente. Se lanzó al ataque nuevamente y el muchacho comenzó a memorizar el patrón con el que asestaba sus golpes. Zelda observaba con impotencia. Esta vez no había quien los ayudara. Ni Arden ni Impa. Solo ellos dos frente a esa criatura espantosa.

"_¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?...¡Lo tengo! ¡El Fuego de Din!"_

La princesa comenzó a chasquear sus dedos, tendría que concentrarse muchísimo para poder lanzar un ataque pero para su frustración ni siquiera se formaban chispas cuando sus dedos entraban en contacto. La presión era demasiado grande.

Fue entonces cuando escucho a Link gritar de dolor. El Stalfo lo había golpeado con su escudo y del impacto lo tiro al suelo con tanta fuerza, que por unos segundos Link se desubico. Antes de que el monstruo clavara su espada en el pecho del jovencito, Zelda intervino.

"¡AMOR DE NAYRU!"

Un cristal celeste envolvió todo el cuerpo de Link. El Stalfo confundido daba de espadazos contra este, intentando quebrarlo pero no lo consiguió. En su frustración lanzó el escudo al suelo y cambio de objetivo. Dándose la vuelta ahora atacaría a la indefensa Zelda, quien se encontraba exhausta por usar más cantidad de magia de la que estaba acostumbrada.

"¡Tu enemigo soy yo cobarde!"

Valiéndose del mismo escudo que el Stalfo tiro y antes de que este pudiera lastimar a la princesa, Link lo ataco por la espalda clavándoselo. La criatura soltó un agudo chirrido ensordecedor y cayeron todos sus huesos al suelo.

Tanto Link como Zelda respiraban entre jadeo y jadeo. Era la primera vez que veían un Stalfo en persona. En los libros daban miedo, pero verlos cara a cara y enfrentarlos era una historia distinta.

"¿¡Estas bien!" Fue lo primero que se preguntaron mutuamente.

Link paso pisando los huesos del Stalfo que estaban regados en suelo hasta llegar a Zelda. Se agacho a su lado y comenzó a examinarla.

"Link, tu golpe…" Ella se encontraba drenada de energía. La vez que utilizo el amor de Nayru fue para proteger al cardinal de un gato y jamás había usado esa cantidad de magia para proteger a alguien más grande que el ave. Sentía su garganta seca y cada parte de su cuerpo le rogaba que sucumbiera al cansancio.

"Estaré bien. Lo que necesitamos es salir de acá pronto, más de esas criaturas vendrán por aquí y no puedo arriesgarme a que te pase algo. Jamás me lo perdonaría… ¿Puedes caminar?"

Aun con el hombro severamente lastimado, le ayudo a levantarse. La princesa tropezó, por la misma falta de energías.

"¡Zelda! ¡Zelda! ¿Estas bien?"

"Sí…Siempre que uso magia pierdo un poco de energía… es normal que me sienta un poco mareada"

Su explicación no calmo del todo a Link, quien sentía que si hubiese sido más ágil ella no estaría en esa condición. Para terror de ellos, el mismo sonido de hojas secas revoloteando se escucho. El Stalfo que en teoría había sido vencido, se formo nuevamente y el _amor de Nayru_ que protegía a Link empezó a parpadear, indicando que estaba por desvanecerse.

Sin titubear, el joven héroe volvió a ponerse en pie con la adrenalina al máximo. Sentía que no podía con el peso de su propio cuerpo, pero aun así valientemente extendió sus brazos a manera de proteger a Zelda y servirle de escudo humano.

Pareció que por un momento, el esqueleto retrocedió ante el valor del muchacho. Alzo el brazo que tenía la espada indicando que estaba dispuesto a atacar sin piedad.

"_**Ha sido suficiente**_"

Dijo una voz que retumbo en el bosque y antes de que el Stalfo atacará y para asombro de Link y Zelda, el cardinal del norte emergió de entre las ramas y se poso sobre el monstruo. Al hacerlo el esqueleto se paralizo, soltó la espada y se convirtió en nada más que simple y puro polvo.

Link cayó de rodillas al suelo, sin poder creer que sus vidas habían sido salvadas de esa manera. Prontamente Zelda se acercó y lo abrazo por la espalda, aferrándose a él y enterrando sus uñas en sus ropas.

El joven pudo percibir como su compañera estaba temblando por el temor y se dio la vuelta para poder verla mejor.

"Zelda"

Pero ella no escucho, solo quería abrazarlo y llorar. Llorar como nunca antes.

"Zelda… Todo esta bien" Con ternura y cuidado, el la tomo por los hombros y luego con ambas manos sujeto su rostro. Obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos. No sabia si le dolía más verla llorando así o el golpe que le propino el monstruo.

Cuando ella finalmente se calmó, Link movió su mano izquierda para tomar la mano derecha de Zelda, entrelazando sus dedos. Al hacerlo nuevamente apareció en la mano de cada uno el símbolo de la trifuerza.

El ave que se encontraba parada en medio del polvo -de lo que una vez fue el stalfo- dio varios saltitos hasta llegar a colocarse a una distancia muy cercana de los rubios y ellos pudieron observar como una luz tenue envolvía al cardinal.

Con asombro escucharon como el ave comenzó a trinar. La luz tenue y parpadeante que lo rodeaba poco a poco fue haciéndose más y más brillante. Ninguno de los dos creía lo que estaban presenciando. Unas alas enormes y blancas aparecieron y la luz se hizo más fuerte. Las alas envolvieron al ave, encerrándolo por completo, dándole la apariencia de capullo.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo y las alas se abrieron. Fue entonces, en medio del bosque, que consiguieron vislumbrar la silueta de una_ persona_. La escena era mágica. Muy lentamente el hombre fue descendiendo hasta que sus pies descalzos llegaron al suelo.

"Me es un honor poder estar frente a ustedes"

Fueron sus primeras palabras. Se trataba de un hombre considerablemente alto y joven. Sus cabellos eran de color rojo brillante –el mismo color que el plumaje del cardinal- y sus ojos negros como la noche. Su rostro era masculino, con un mentón cuadrado y una nariz respingada. Vestía ropas blancas y tenía una apariencia que irradiaba serenidad.

Zelda sin decir una palabra, quiso levantarse para dar unos pasos y acercarse a él pero Link la detuvo tomándola por la muñeca. Ella muy confundida lo volvió a ver, pero él tenía sus ojos clavados en lo que antes_ había_ sido un ave.

"¿Qué eres?" Preguntó Link, con una voz que demandaba una respuesta inmediata.

El pelirrojo se acercó a los jovencitos y se arrodillo ante ellos. Zelda, como si tuviese miedo de quebrarlo, coloco suavemente su mano sobre su rostro. Link se sintió incomodo y no tardo en tomar su mano para alejarla del pelirrojo. Ella por otro lado, volteo a verlo con una expresión de asombro.

"Link, pellízcame porque creo que todo esto es un sueño…"

"Princesa Zelda" El que era conocido como el ave, hizo una reverencia. Luego dirigiéndose a Link lo saludo de igual manera.

"Héroe Link"

Ambos quedaron sorprendidos. En primer lugar porque el ave que tanto querían y con la que tantas aventuras y momentos divertidos habían vivido juntos, se acababa de transformar ante sus ojos en un hombre y en segundo, porque nadie antes les había llamado de esa manera.

"No puede ser. Todo este tiempo pensé que… ¡Pero si yo te cuide! ¡Te caíste de un nido! Y vino el Stalfo y luego tu…"

El pelirrojo sencillamente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Podrías… decirnos tu nombre por favor?"

"Ivo"

Los chicos tenían tantas preguntas que deseaban hacer pero no sabían por donde empezar.

Ivo bajo su mirada y observo sus manos. Cerrando y abriendo sus puños las examinó. Su expresión facial era como la de un niño que acababa de descubrir algo sorprendente. Luego acaricio su propio rostro y cabellos. Ninguno de los jovencitos aparto sus ojos de él por un segundo. Finalmente como si estuviese muy cansado suspiro y solemnemente los vio.

"Perdón por haberlos puesto en peligro, pero era necesario. Han pasado la _primera_ prueba con éxito. Sé que les debo una larga y extenuante explicación… No me será tan fácil, espero sean pacientes conmigo"

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza al mismo tiempo, indicándole que continuara.

"Por favor, denme sus manos"

Intercambiando miradas y dudosos, lo hicieron.

"Creo que ambos reconocen el símbolo que recientemente ha salido dibujado en el dorso de sus manos. Se trata de la trifuerza o conocido también como el poder dorado. En su creación participaron tres diosas… Pero hace mucho tiempo atrás la trifuerza fue corrompida por un hombre llamado Ganondorf… Éste no pudo apoderarse de sus tres componentes. Solo tuvo acceso a la que su corazón ambicionaba más…"

Zelda no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo su aliento y en voz muy suave completo lo que Ivo les estaba explicando. "Lo que él ambicionaba más era el poder…"

"Así es… Las otras dos partes fueron destinadas a dos personas muy especiales. Dos personas que en este día, tengo frente a mí. La princesa y el héroe" Ivo pauso por un momento, sosteniendo las manos de Link y Zelda.

"Mi creadora… Din, sintió mucho pesar. Ella no puede intervenir directamente en estos sucesos ni mucho menos impedir que la trifuerza del poder cayera en manos de Ganondorf. Así que me envió en su representación. Su deseo es que la trifuerza vuelva a ser _unificada_ y para eso debo guiarlos yo"

Ivo se puso en pie y les indicó que lo siguieran.

"Pero antes de embarcarnos en esa aventura debemos atender sus heridas. Permítanme guiarles a una fuente de hadas para que sanen. Allí podré revelarles más acerca de su pasado"

Tanto Link como Zelda sintieron en ese momento que les hablaban en Hyliano antiguo. Tan solo hace dos días anduvieron divirtiéndose, soñando con una vida normal… y ahora todo eso apuntaba a que jamás se convertiría en una realidad.

El muchacho se puso en pie y ayudo a Zelda a hacer lo mismo "¿Puedes caminar?"

Ella asintió suavemente con su cabeza y tomo con fuerza el brazo que Link le ofreció para apoyarse. Comenzaron a caminar y en el corto trayecto Ivo les explicó unas cuantas cosas más.

"Lo que verán a continuación… es algo que su majestad, la princesa, ya ha visto en sus sueños. Pero no se trata de simples fantasías. Son hechos reales que ocurrieron en épocas distantes. Al ver esto juntos, comprenderán porque han vuelto a reunirse"

"¿Vuelto a _reunirse_?"

Ivo ignoro la pregunta de Link –porque en el momento resultaba demasiado complicado brindarle una explicación- y opto por seguir la pequeña jornada en silencio. Después de haber caminado unos tres kilómetros o menos, dijo: "Llegamos"

"¿A dónde?"

Permitiendo que sus actos explicaran mejor lo que ocurría, Ivo extendió sus manos a lo que parecía una pared de hiedra con espinas. Estas fueron desenmarañándose y revelaron una entrada hacía una cueva.

"… Solo quítense las botas, por favor. Estamos por entrar a un territorio sagrado"

Link ayudo a Zelda y noto como su tobillo estaba inflamado y hasta se había tornado morado. Eso era muy mala señal. Nuevamente le sirvió de apoyo para caminar y entraron en la cueva.

Al entrar, la princesa le susurro al oído a Link "_Ahora comprendo mejor porque dicen que no hay que juzgar a un libro por su portada_"

Ella le dijo eso porque jamás se habría imaginado que en medio del bosque, en lo que parecía un camino sin salida y que estaba bloqueado por una pared de hiedras, se encontraba en realidad la entrada a la cueva en que habitaban unas hadas.

El techo de esta se asemejaba a la noche de un cielo estrellado. Justamente en el centro, estaba una pequeña poza de agua cristalina. El agua más extraña que ninguno de los dos había visto antes. Pequeñas hadas de color rosado volaban en medio, agitando sus alas en semejanza a los movimientos que hacen las alas de las mariposas.

"_Este lugar es bellísimo_"

"_Sí…"_

Murmuraron entre ellos. Ivo les indicó que entraran en las aguas y al instante, las hadas volaron hacia ellos. Los rodearon y dando vueltas alrededor de cada uno de ellos fueron sanados por completo. Eliminando todo vestigio de cansancio o dolor.

"_Mi hombro ya no me duele"_

"_Y a mi, mi tobillo" _

"Jeje, no es necesario que hablen en voz suave. Ahora, les ruego me obsequien toda su atención. Lo que estoy por revelarles va a cambiar por completo sus vidas"

Zelda tomo la mano de Link, buscando consuelo. Él por su parte acepto el calor que su delicada mano tenía que ofrecerle y ejerció una ligera presión sobre ella, para indicarle que todo estaría bien.

Ivo cerró los ojos y recito unas palabras que ninguno de dos consiguió entender. A su alrededor aparecieron unos cristales hexagonales.

"Si ven a su alrededor, en cada cristal aparece una pareja de jovencitos"

Llenos de curiosidad, se acercaron al cristal que Ivo les señalaba.

"Centrémonos en este"

Dentro de él observaron a una chica que parecía pirata. Estaba discutiendo con un chiquillo de su edad y de repente, el niño era tomado por un grupo de hombres muchísimo más altos que él y lo metían en un barril. Tanto Link como Zelda no pudieron evitar reírse ante la peculiar escena.

"Ahora miren este…"

La siguiente escena fue escalofriante. Una mujer y un hombre iban juntos cabalgando en un hermoso caballo, persiguiendo a un hombre que montaba un corcel negro. La mujer le lanzaba flechas para detenerlo, y al lograrlo, él hombre usaba su espada para herirlo.

"¿Qué tiene que ver esto con nosotros?" Inquirió Link.

"Pensé que solo eran sueños"

"No, Princesa… Hace mucho tiempo atrás, ustedes lograron detener al mal que amenazaba a lo que ahora conocemos como Hyrule. No podría precisar cuanto tiempo ha transcurrido…"

Los vio a los ojos como si deseara pedirles disculpas.

"Tristemente en el proceso y antes de desvanecerse… con la última fuerza que quedaba en su ser, la esencia del mal hizo un juramento y lanzo una maldición contra ustedes"

"¿Qué clase de maldición? ¿En que consiste?"

"Cada vez que ustedes vuelvan a la vida e Hyrule se encuentre amenazado, una sombra los perseguiría"

Ni Link ni Zelda encontraron sus voces para responder. De repente, muchas cosas empezaron a cobrar sentido… Pero eso no significaba que dejaban de ser aterradoras.

"Y ahora nuevamente Hyrule necesita de ustedes" Ivo se inclino y se arrodillo frente a los jovencitos. "Les ruego que nuevamente… respondan al llamado de auxilio que ésta tierra y su gente esta dando"

"¿Y qué tenemos que hacer, Ivo?"

"Deberán sacrificar tres años de sus vidas… "

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Dun, dun, dun! ¡uf! Este capitulo ha sido un reto escribirlo. Espero les haya gustado. Me complace revelar la identidad del ave jijiji ¿Alguien menciono algo de un beso entre Link y Zelda? Oh yes. Habrán. No solo uno, ni dos… si no que VARIOS. Jajajaja claro, no quiero hacerlo solo así de melosos… Porque como he dicho otras veces, quiero desarrollar el romance. Que se note que hay un lazo que los une. Que hay amor. :D <strong>

**Espero leer sus comentarios. El feedback me es muy útil para seguir con la historia. Gracias por leer. **


End file.
